


Śmierć i Zmartwychwstanie Języka Angielskiego

by Pirania



Series: Paradoks [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Donation, Codependency, Death References, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moral Ambiguity, Morbid, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Język angielski umiera, Sherlock jest po nim w żałobie, a John go wskrzesza. Tłumaczenie</p><p>Tytuł oryginału: The Death and Resurrection of the English Language<br/>Autorka: wordstrings<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna<br/>Tłumacz: Pirania<br/>Beta: Mąka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śmierć i Zmartwychwstanie Języka Angielskiego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Death and Resurrection of the English Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555331) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



Sherlock Holmes doszedł ostatnio do wniosku, że problem musi tkwić w języku.  
On i John Watson ewidentnie mówią dwoma różnymi rodzajami angielskiego. To oczywiste. Nie ma innego logicznego wytłumaczenia.  
Gdy Sherlock zgłębia tę hipotezę i patrzy w przeszłość, staje się dla niego coraz bardziej jasne, że odpowiedź tkwi w przepaści lingwistycznej. Przeprowadzi odpowiednie badania, gdy tylko wymyśli, jak najlepiej to zrobić. Znalazłby wyjaśnienie tylu sytuacji, w których doktor zaczynał w szoku mrugać, urywał zdanie, cedził słowa przez zęby, podczas gdy to, co mówił Sherlock, było bez wątpienia normalne, niezależnie od standardów. W końcu jest różnica między powiedzeniem do kogoś: „Chciałbym użyć tego skalpela i atramentu, żeby wytatuować swoje imię na twoich plecach. Albo gdziekolwiek, sam wybierz, byleby udowodnić, że do mnie należysz” a powiedzeniem komuś...

O, na przykład ta cała rozmowa o prezerwatywach. To było dzień po całowaniu. Dzień po tym, jak Sherlock kazał Johnowi wynieść się z ich mieszkania.  
Całowanie było tylko całowaniem przez jakieś pół godziny. Samego Sherlocka – który zapisywał w głowie każdy ruch i niuans – w ogóle to nie zaskoczyło, ale rozumie, że kogoś innego by mogło. Gdyby mu pozwolono, mógłby pozostać w takim stanie zawieszenia przez długie godziny, po prostu smakując i zachwycając się, że jego język jest w czyichś ustach, a ten ktoś nie protestuje. Teraz myśli, że to jak pokojowy podbój i John miał rację: nie ma nic lepszego od podboju, gdy krew uderza do głowy, a w żyłach płynie adrenalina, której Sherlock przecież nieustannie poszukuje. Uwielbiał to już z innymi facetami, a z Johnem czuje się tak, jakby doktor zaprosił go do swojej własnej głowy, jest tak bardzo _obecny_. I jest to niesamowite. A więc tylko się całowali przez dość długi czas. Po czym John wydał zduszony dźwięk i pociągnął detektywa z kanapy na podłogę, i już nie tylko się całowali, i może powinni byli być ostrożniejsi i użyć jednej czy dwóch prezerwatyw, ale Sherlock nie może sobie przypomnieć, by przyszło mu do głowy używać gumek przy seksie oralnym. Chociaż mogłoby to być ciekawe i w sumie chętnie by spróbował. W ramach eksperymentu, na pewno nie na stałe.  
Następnego dnia John szczerzył się głupio do wszystkiego.  
Nie, w sumie nie głupio. John nie jest głupszy niż większość ludzi, a od części jest dużo lepszy. Uśmiechał się po prostu... nieobecnie. W nieokreślony sposób. Sherlockowi to nie przeszkadzało, chociaż nieokreśloność zwykle go denerwuje. Raczej mu się podobało. Nowy, dotyczący Johna fakt do skatalogowania, a Sherlock nade wszystko lubi katalogować rzeczy dotyczące doktora Johna Watsona. Takie rzeczy, jak ta dopiero co odkryta, że John śpi na boku, skulony jak mały chłopiec. Na plecy odwraca się tylko wtedy, gdy jego sen zakłóci wizja burzy piaskowej i cudownie groźnego wystrzału z pistoletu. Sherlock wie, że powinien mu się bardziej podobać fakt, iż John uśmiecha się głupio przez cały ranek niż ten, że przewraca się na plecy, gdy śni o pustyniach. Ale tak nigdy nie było i nie jest. Ceni te obie informacje tak samo, tak jak wszystkie inne szczegóły.  
Tego popołudnia John usiadł przy kuchennym stole, pokrytym podejrzanymi przedmiotami i zakurzonymi papierami, z niewielką przestrzenią pozostawioną na kubek herbaty. Popijał herbatę PG Tips i robił listę zakupów. Sherlock obserwował go z miejsca, w którym siedział, z laptopem leżącym na pudle zamrożonych owczych embrionów, które właśnie się rozmrażały. Jeszcze nie powiedział Johnowi o owczych embrionach, ale były mu absolutnie niezbędne. Poza tym było zabawniej, gdy John sam odkrywał różne rzeczy. Lista zakupów z Tesco, napisana najcudowniej _medycznym_ pismem, jakie Sherlock widział w życiu, wyglądała następująco:

_Mleko_

_Jajka_

_Chusteczki_

_Papierowe ręczniki_

Tu John zaczął stukać długopisem o stół, a na jego twarzy pojawił mu się zachwycony uśmiech.  
\- Chyba powinienem dorzucić do tej listy prezerwatywy, co?  
Sherlock spokojnie skończył wklepywać w komputer zdanie. Pisał e-mail do klientki z Walii, która nie podała wszystkich niezbędnych informacji. Musiał się dowiedzieć jakiej rasy psa ma jej księgowy, dużego czy małego, bo ludzie – zwykli ludzie – myślą o takich rzeczach jak swoje psy, gdy kupują nowe mieszkania za zdefraudowane pieniądze.  
\- Nie warto.  
Brwi Johna... cóż, _zmarszczyły się_ to chyba za mocno powiedziane. Ale jego twarz uroczo się zapadła. Nie wyglądał na załamanego, ale tak, jakby uszło z niego powietrze.  
\- Będę z tobą uprawiać seks jak tylko będziesz chciał, z przyjemnością, ale nie kupuj prezerwatyw. Strata pieniędzy.  
John oparł się na łokciach na stole, prawie wylewając herbatę. Nagle wyglądał jak bardzo profesjonalny medyk.  
\- Kondomy to nie jest strata pieniędzy.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo, lekko opuszczając brodę.  
\- No wiesz, raczej nie zajdziesz ze mną w ciążę. Pomyśl tylko. Tak, jestem świrem, ale mam bardzo typowo męski układ rozrodczy, nie jestem biologicznym dziwadłem. Przypuszczam, że w twoim przypadku jest tak samo, więc nie rozumiem, czemu ty chcesz się bawić z tymi rzeczami, zupełna strata czasu, a poza tym...  
W tym momencie Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że rozmawiają o dwóch różnych rzeczach. Sherlock cały czas mówił żartobliwym tonem, a John, zamiast zrozumieć, kiwnąć głową albo może uśmiechnąć się jak wcześniej, wyglądał na coraz bardziej i bardziej wyczerpanego, jego brwi były coraz niżej, więc jakoś się rozminęli w tej rozmowie, a zatem...  
\- Och – powiedział Sherlock pospiesznie, odkrywając nagle co jest grane. - O to ci chodziło? Ale nie, w porządku, naprawdę w porządku, obiecuję. Mogę ci pokazać papiery. Jestem całkowicie czysty. Musiałem przejść wszystkie możliwe badania pół roku temu, gdy ciało w kostnicy wybuchło, a od tego czasu nikogo nie miałem.  
I to już naprawdę powinno było rozwiązać problem.  
Sherlock myśli o tym jeszcze chwilę. Tak, powinno było być w porządku. To musi być kwestia języka.  
Ponieważ John nagle czarująco się wzdrygnął, a potem otworzył jedno oko, jakby patrzenie na Sherlocka było jak patrzenie na słońce, oblizał wargi, po czym zaczął gryźć czubek długopisu.  
\- Okej – powiedział John.  
Przerwał, nie wiedząc jak zacząć.  
\- Sherlock – powiedział.  
Sherlock czekał. Wstukał kolejne zdanie.  
\- Czy ciało eksplodowało z powodu... nie, nie, pieprzyć to. Sherlock, nie mów mi nigdy, czemu ciało eksplodowało, dobra? Nawet, jeśli o to zapytam. Nie mów o tym tak długo, jak będę cię znał. Jasne?  
„A więc przez resztę twojego życia. W porządku.” Kiwając głową, Sherlock próbował policzyć liczbę min, które zrobił John. „Dziewięć” - pomyślał. „Nie, dziesięć, jeśli liczyć mruganie”. Nigdy nie widział ludzkiej twarzy, która byłaby tak ekspresyjna, tak _oczywista_. Łatwość, z którą dało się Johna Watsona odsłonić i rozczytać, sprawiała, że serce detektywa biło szybciej. Mógłby po prostu nakłuć swojego doktora na szpilkę jak motyla, i tylko obserwować, przez wiele miesięcy. Lat. Już zawsze.  
„Zły pomysł” - pomyślał.  
\- No więc... - powiedział John.  
Oczywiste było, że jest tak skołowany, jak tylko człowiek być może. A to nie miało sensu.  
Sherlock szybko przemyślał raz jeszcze to, co zostało powiedziane, szukając rozbieżności, nielogiczności, błędów w rozumowaniu, paradoksów i ślepych zaułków. W końcu znalazł powód rozterek i zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu tego ranka tak źle mu się myśli. Czy bycie z Johnem go spowalniało?  
\- Ach, jasne. Oczywiście, z _poprzednimi_ partnerami używałem prezerwatyw. Nie było ich tak wielu, zaledwie pięciu, ale rozumiem, że poczułeś się skonfundowany. Wcześniej gumki były, zawsze, a potem...  
\- Eksplodujący trup – podpowiedział John, zaciskając mocno powieki.  
\- Dokładnie, a potem nic, a teraz ty. Więc nie ma sprawy, wszystko jest w porządku.  
Sherlock z satysfakcją powrócił do pisania. Udało mu się nie powiedzieć: „I zawsze używałem nowej igły, za każdym razem”. Był z siebie bardzo dumny, że to pominął, taka uwaga mogłaby się wypsnąć przez przypadek i wszystko zepsuć. Ludzie nie chcieli wiedzieć o tym, jak brał narkotyki, chociaż nie rozumiał, czemu. Ostatecznie jego ćpanie nie miało wpływu na _ich_ zdrowie. _Ich_ zdrowie pozostawało nienaruszone. Raz detektyw naprawdę schrzanił i Lestrade znalazł go niemal bez pulsu. Idiota zareagował tak, jakby chodziło o jego własne serce i...  
\- Sherlock – powiedział John. Brzmiał, jakby ta rozmowa osłabiała go z każdą chwilą.  
\- Hm?  
\- A co ze mną?  
\- No, jesteś tu.  
\- Nie, _co_ ze mną?  
\- Co z tobą?  
\- Mogę... na coś chorować. Tak teoretycznie.  
\- Och, to co innego. Jeśli ty coś masz, ja też to chcę.  
I Sherlock nadal nie rozumie, dlaczego to konkretne stwierdzenie, które naprawdę było zupełnie niewinne, bo przecież tylko Sherlock znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie i to teoretycznym; dlaczego dokładnie ta bezmyślna wypowiedź spowodowała, że łokieć Johna wreszcie potrącił kubek z herbatą, który spadł na podłogę z hukiem. Ostatecznie nie chodziło o jakąś deklarację wiecznej przynależności i nie powiedział tego, co chciał powiedzieć dziś rano ( _Przysięgnij na swoje życie, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz i nigdy nie przestaniesz patrzeć na mnie tak jak dzisiaj, jakbym był jakimś pozaziemskim cudem, bo gdybyśmy mieli wrócić do tego, jak sprawy miały się wczoraj, kiedy nie byłeś mój, wezmę bardzo długi, bardzo ostry, bardzo, bardzo japoński miecz i..._ ) Nie powiedział tego. Niczego w tym stylu. Tylko: „Ja też to chcę”. Co powinno być w porządku.  
John spojrzał na rozbity kubek i pomyślał o ścierce, ale po nią nie poszedł. Zamiast tego wstał i obszedł stół, na stronę Sherlocka. Usiadł między kolanami detektywa, oparł się o stół oraz o – czego nie wiedział – rozmrażające się owcze embriony. Wyglądał bardzo, bardzo poważnie.  
\- Też to chcesz.  
\- Brawo, słuchałeś mnie.  
\- Więc, zakładając na potrzeby dyskusji, że mam kiłę, z radością też byś ją nabył.  
\- To tylko kwestia penicyliny.  
\- Okej, jasne. Sorry, zapomniałem na moment, że jesteś geniuszem, moja wina. Zakładając na potrzeby dyskusji, że mam AIDS, byłbyś szczęśliwy, mogąc się zarazić?  
\- Nie masz, ale na potrzeby dyskusji – tak.  
\- Sherlock, to _nienormalne_ – odparł jego przyjaciel błagalnym tonem. - _Dlaczego?_  
\- To nie jest nienormalne, to praktyczne. Byłaby większa szansa, że będziemy żyć tyle samo.  
Johnowi opadła szczęka. Jego oczy powtórzyły tę sztuczkę z mruganiem, a potem jedno zacisnęło się mocniej niż drugie. Z tej odległości Sherlock widział miejsce na szyi, które wczoraj ugryzł, i to chyba oczywiste, że chciał żyć tyle samo, co ten facet. To jasne. Potrzebował go jak nikogo innego, tylko tego konkretnego byłego żołnierza, wojskowego lekarza, ubierającego się w bardzo niemodne swetry, tego, którego zgięcie łokcia pachniało trochę jak herbata Chai. Gdyby wpadł do Tamizy albo utknął w płonącym domu, albo spadł z cholernego mostu, Sherlock podążyłby za nim. W ciągu sześciu sekund naliczył trzynaście kolejnych wyrazów johnowej twarzy i kochał je wszystkie, i nienawidził ręki doktora, która zasłoniła dwa i pół z nich, ale nie mógł nienawidzić ręki Johna tak, jak nienawidził wszystkiego innego. W sumie wcale jej nienawidził, po prostu chciał ją odsunąć, by nie zasłaniała widoku, i gdyby John Watson zachorował na malarię albo dyzenterię, albo cholerę, Sherlock też by chciał. „Ale” - pomyślał detektyw - „John chyba nie życzy sobie, bym to tak podkreślał.” To stwierdzenie było dość podobne do pozycji trzynastej na liście Nie W Porządku.

 _13\. (o ile mamy tę samą grupę krwi) Pójdźmy do szpitala, podłączmy się do maszyn transfuzyjnych i wymieńmy całą krew w moim organizmie na całą krew w twoim i_ vice versa _. Najchętniej w dniu rocznicy czegoś ważnego. Obaj musimy być przytomni. Miałbym całą twoją krew, a ty miałbyś moją, co byłoby cudowne._

„Naprawdę byłoby cudownie”- pomyślał Sherlock. Ale lepiej nie drążyć tego tematu.  
\- Dlaczego to nie jest okej? - zapytał zamiast tego. Był coraz bardziej niespokojny. - John, do diabła, nie jesteś nosicielem HIV, już bym to wydedukował, no i miałbyś leki. Dlaczego nie jest w porządku? Czy ty...  
\- Jestem zupełnie czysty, w wojsku robią masę testów i też z nikim nie byłem.  
„To za dużo” - pomyślał Sherlock. - „Za dużo mnie. Tak myślałem. Nie można na to pozwolić, bo on mnie zostawi i wszystko znów będzie zdecydowanie zbyt jasne i oszaleję. Albo będzie chciał mnie zostawić, a ja zrobię coś chorego, na przykład znajdę zamykany na kłódkę szklany pojemnik, w którym by się zmieścił. Co powiedziałby normalny człowiek? Co by powiedział Lestrade?”  
\- W porządku, kup prezerwatywy, będzie bezpieczniej – powiedział Sherlock.  
John zakaszlał.  
\- Skoro oboje jesteśmy czyści, to ich nie potrzebujemy. Ustalone. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w takim razie nasz związek zakłada całkowitą wierność?  
Po tym wszystko zrobiło się białe. John nie miał na myśli niczego szczególnego, chciał być tylko całkowicie i uroczo dokładny, ale ta świadomość nie powstrzymała bieli. Która była gorsza niż zbyt wiele kolorów. Detektyw zadrżał, próbując się przystosować. Jak eksplozja, jak kurewska supernowa, objawił się kolejny problem z językiem. Bo Sherlockowi ani razu nie przyszło do głowy, że mogą _nie_ zakładać całkowitej wierności. Biorąc pod uwagę wykrzywienie ust Johna, stan detektywa był dość oczywisty.  
\- O Jezu – powiedział miękko John. - Ja... przepraszam. Oczywiście, że nie zamierzałem, ale nie wiedziałem, czy ty...  
\- Wychodzę – udało się powiedzieć zrywającemu się z krzesła Sherlockowi.  
\- Nie, przestań. Sherlock, wracaj tu. Jestem idiotą. Nigdy...  
\- Jesteś, wszyscy są.  
\- No, ja powinienem orientować się trochę lepiej.  
\- Hm, poczta musiała już przyjść, myślę, że...  
\- Sherlock, pocze...  
\- Trochę pospaceruję, niedługo wrócę...  
\- Posłuchaj...  
\- Potrzebuję plastrów, a ty nie masz brązowego cukru, pójdę...  
\- Sherlock, _natychmiast przestań się ruszać_.  
Sherlock wcale nie zamierzał posłuchać przyjaciela, ale kiedy już niemal założył płaszcz, John chwycił go za długie ramię i przyparł do drzwi, i pocałował tak, jakby przeprowadzał reanimację usta-usta. W gruncie rzeczy Sherlock tak to odczuł. Jakby umierał, odpływając w okropną białą chmurę, i nagle został ściągnięty z powrotem. Płaszcz zsunął mu się z ramion i opadł na rękę, która usiłowała zagarnąć jak najwięcej Johna Watsona. I było coraz lepiej. Biała chmura wycofywała się. Włosy Johna były bardzo miękkie, a jego ramiona bardzo stanowcze, był taki mały i tak bardzo zdeterminowany jak na kogoś tak małego. Sherlock znów mógł oddychać i nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.  
John przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał mu w twarz. Jak ktoś tak mały mógł być tak ogromnie obecny?  
\- Możesz mnie mieć całego, pod warunkiem, że nie wysadzisz więcej trupów. Zgoda?  
 _Skąd wiedział, że go wysadziłem?_  
Sherlock desperacko pokiwał głową. To była sprawiedliwa umowa, bardzo _fair_. Zresztą, gdyby nie otrzymał całego Johna, zabiłby tego, kto miałby kawałki Johna, więc tak naprawdę będzie lepiej.  
\- Tak, tak, ja... Tak. Całego?  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Bo mam na myśli _absolutnie_ całego.  
\- No tak, tak myślałem. Całe dobrodziejstwo inwentarza.  
\- A co z...  
\- Przestań gadać o gumkach – rozkazał John, zanim pocałował detektywa ponownie. - Zacznij gadać o tym, jaki seks chcesz uprawiać w tej chwili.  
„Język” - pomyślał Sherlock, gdy jego płaszcz spadł na podłogę. A potem: „Podejdę do tego naukowo”.

Nie mija wiele czasu, gdy Sherlock ma już ułożoną listę pytań testowych. Podzielił je na trzy grupy, a każda składa się z dziesięciu osobnych testów. Jest też, rzecz jasna, grupa kontrolna, dotycząca rzeczy, które są tak normalne, że mówią je zwykli ludzie. Całkiem zwyczajne pytania, takie jak „Wolisz mleko odtłuszczone czy pełnotłuste?”. Druga grupa pytań jest zbliżona w formie, treści i intencji do kwestii poruszonych na liście W Porządku. Trzecia grupa jest silnie związana z pozycjami na liście Nie W Porządku.  
Jest poniedziałek rano. John siedzi skulony na krześle, czytając w gazecie wiadomości ze świata. Zamiera za każdym razem, gdy natrafia na słowa „broń masowego rażenia”, „uzasadniona wątpliwość” oraz „były prezydent USA, George W. Bush”, co sprawia, że wygląda na starszego niż jest w rzeczywistości. A Sherlock jest absurdalnie zaintrygowany tym, na jak posuniętego w latach John czasem wygląda, jaki bywa spokojny i zmęczony. Niczym umęczony święty albo milczący poeta, albo amerykański kowboj. Serce detektywa bije szybciej, gdy John znów zamiera i pociera blade brwi wierzchem dłoni. Wie natychmiast, że John właśnie przeczytał „plan wycofania wojsk”. Niewiarygodnie cieszy go to, że wie takie rzeczy o Johnie.  
Co więcej, o piątej rano, kiedy John wciąż spał, przejrzał wojskowe papiery przyjaciela. Mają tę samą grupę krwi, A-. Pewnie nigdy nie pójdą do szpitala, żeby się wymienić, ale niewymownie miło jest pomyśleć, że _mogliby_.  
Sherlock łączy czubki palców. W porannym powietrzu wyczuwa zapach sukcesu. Czas zacząć eksperyment. Grupa kontrolna.  
\- Wolisz mleko odtłuszczone czy pełnotłuste?  
John spogląda na niego znad gazety i bierze łyk herbaty.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Wolisz mleko odtłuszczone czy pełnotłuste?  
\- Coś ty zrobił?  
Sherlock opada na kanapę w swój ulubiony, bezwolny sposób, czując się bardzo szczęśliwy i rozluźniony. Rozwiązali wczoraj fantastyczną sprawę, były morderstwa i wojna gangów, i działania pod przykrywką, i szybka jazda samochodem. John prowadził, podczas gdy ktoś przyciskał detektywowi nóż do gardła.. Jest więc bardzo zrelaksowany. Ale też myśli nie do końca jasno, więc przechyla głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na Johna i rozluźnia ręce.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem. Przyznaj się. W lodówce jest mleko, a ja wiem, że to pełnotłuste mleko, bo sam je kupiłem. A kupiłem je, bo ty nigdy nie kupujesz mleka. Gdybyś kupował mleko, pewnie czułbyś się... No nie wiem, tak jak normalni ludzie ścigani przez wilki. Kupiłem je też dlatego, że wolę pełnotłuste mleko. Do herbaty albo do płatków, ale nigdy do kawy i oczywiście nigdy do zielonej herbaty, to chyba jasne. Wiedziałeś, że je kupiłem, widziałeś, jak wkładam je do lodówki. Nie przegapiasz takich rzeczy. Więc wiesz, że wolę pełnotłuste mleko. Powtórzę: co z nim zrobiłeś?  
Sherlock przesuwa ręką po włosach. Oczywiście, nic z nim nie zrobił. Ale przyznanie tego zaburzyłoby wyniki... no, już i tak dość spieprzonego eksperymentu.  
\- Mamy mleko radioaktywne? Naładowane jadem kiełbasianym? Wymieszane z klejem? Co zrobiłeś?  
John powtarza pytanie, nie podnosząc wzroku znad herbaty i gazety i to... to jest tak cholernie piękne. Sherlock mruga i odkrywa, że może się tylko uśmiechnąć. Właśnie został ograny. Ograny z dużą finezją i to jest _wspaniałe_ , równie dobrze mogłoby być Boże Narodzenie, tyle że Boże Narodzenie jest tylko raz w roku, a ogranie Sherlocka zdarza się raz na trzy, cztery lata, jeśli nie liczyć tego sprytnego drania, Mycrofta. Sherlock ma ochotę się roześmiać. Czuje, jak śmiech narasta od jego żeber do ust. Tak niewielu ludzi ma odwagę rzucić mu wyzwanie. Pewnie się boją, że ich zwiąże i postanowi się z nimi zabawić. Tego problemu nie ma, gdy chodzi o Johna. Sherlock zaczyna cicho, entuzjastycznie i z pewnym drżeniem podejrzewać, że mógłby związać Johna, kiedy by tylko chciał, więc ryzyka nie ma. Jest zabawa.  
„Nawiasem mówiąc” - myśli Sherlock - „to była spektakularna porażka języka angielskiego.”  
\- Bycza sperma – kłamie Sherlock, uśmiechając się leniwie. - To eksperyment.  
\- Ty draniu – słyszy w odpowiedzi. - Od kiedy?  
\- Nie przesadzaj, tylko od godziny.  
\- Och, jasne. Masz farta, że miałem dziś ochotę na jaśmin.  
„Jak można przeprowadzić eksperyment, skoro grupa kontrolna jest skazana na porażkę?” - zastanawia się Sherlock. - „Cholera.”  
 _Spokojnie, lecimy dalej._  
Sherlock odczekuję jakieś półtorej minuty, a potem próbuje ponownie. Czerpie z grupy drugiej i pyta obojętnie:  
\- Będziesz mi za chwilę potrzebny. Chcę zobaczyć, czy zaszczytujesz, jeśli będę cię tylko i wyłącznie pieprzył. Masz coś przeciwko?  
\- Już kończę, zresztą te wiadomości są okropne. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu to czytam.  
To wywołuje atak cichego chichotu, który sprawia, że detektyw rozkłada się na kanapie jeszcze mniej symetrycznie. Nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie bardziej odjechanej rozmowy. Może nigdy takiej nie było. Ten facet, ten doktor z wyglądem jestem-całkowicie-normalny jest genialny, rozmawiać z nim to jak rozmawiać z jednorękim bandytą. Nieważne, czego Sherlock próbuje, odpowiedzi i tak nie przewidzi. Jest w stanie powiedzieć chyba tylko tyle, że eksperyment, który miał na celu określenie lingwistycznej konstrukcji ich komunikacyjnej bariery, jest całkowitą porażką, a detektywowi to wcale nie przeszkadza. Sherlock przyciąga kolana do piersi i uśmiecha się tak szeroko, jak tylko umie. Owija nogi ramionami i zamienia się w kiwającą kulkę. W historii ludzkiej mowy nie było nikogo takiego, jak ten człowiek. I Boże, Sherlock nie nudził się już od tylu dni!  
 _Jeszcze jedno pytanie, dla równego rachunku? A potem porzucimy to badanie jako całkowitą porażkę nauki?_  
\- Kiedy poznałem cię wtedy w Barts, chciałem otworzyć ci czaszkę i zajrzeć do środka.  
John zerka na niego i uśmiecha się.  
\- Takie właśnie miałem wrażenie. Więc nie mam pretensji. Dobra robota.  
Sherlockowi nie udaje się zachować równowagi na kanapie, więc zsuwa się na ziemię, śmiejąc się jak pięciolatek.  
\- Ale wiesz co? - dodaje John. - Sherlock. Chryste, co cię napadło? Sherlock, wiesz, jaką myśl pamiętam?  
\- Jaką? - pyta Sherlock, uspokajając się trochę. Bardzo chce się dowiedzieć.  
\- Pomyślałem, że powinno mi to bardziej przeszkadzać.  
\- I miałeś rację.  
Sherlock usiłuje zebrać się do kupy, niemal płacząc. Przyciska dłoń do piersi, jakby próbował utrzymać w sobie śmiech. Śmianie się tak mocno nie jest szczególnie dobre dla wizerunku. Ale John Watson jest najwidoczniej szalony i to jest prześmieszne. No i cudownie jest się dowiedzieć, że Sherlock może sobie być wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą, ale jego współlokator, John Watson, po prostu zwariował.  
\- Ależ śmiej się ile chcesz – mówi z zadowoleniem John, przewracając stronę gazety. - Ostatecznie nie jesteśmy na miejscu zbrodni.  
„Bzdura” - myśli Sherlock.  
A potem pada na ziemię, śmiejąc się do rozpuku.

Następnego dnia ktoś podkłada trującą bombę gazową w Scotland Yardzie. Troje ludzi jest rannych, ale nikt nie zginął, co cieszy Johna, a Sherlock też jest całkiem zadowolony, chociaż nie pokazuje tego po sobie. Morderstwa są interesujące, śmierć jest zawsze interesująca, ale bomby są po prostu niechlujne. Dzisiejsi kryminaliści naprawdę powinni się wstydzić, tak strasznie nisko upadli. Sherlock kiedyś przeczytał o mordercy, który zamordował byłego współpracownika, wbijając mu sopel w kręgosłup, żeby dowody po prostu się roztopiły. Chętnie uścisnąłby mu dłoń. Potem, rzecz jasna, by go aresztował.  
Wytropienie przestępcy zajmuje dziewięć godzin. Znajdują go w bardzo miłym mieszkanku na St. James. Zamachowiec wyposażony jest w wielki nóż i kilka granatów. A Yard, oczywiście, jeszcze nie dotarł. Wywiązuje się dość spektakularna walka, po której o bardzo miłym mieszkanku można powiedzieć następujące rzeczy: granat wybuchł w jadalni, kawałki mahoniu i niebieskiej porcelany, i ściany w kolorze kości słoniowej są wszędzie, drugi granat, nadal zabezpieczony, poturlał się pod czerwoną kanapę w pokoju obok, wielki szklany stół rozbił się na kawałki, a na jego środku leży nieprzytomny przestępca.  
Sherlock pachnie tak, jakby granat wybuchnął tuż obok niego, jest cały pokryty tynkiem ze ścian, ale poza tym nic mu się nie stało.  
Johnowi prawie nic się nie stało. Kawałek szkła ze stołu utknął w jego ramieniu, rozcinając cienką kurtkę. Doktor właśnie go usuwa. Nawet za bardzo się nie krzywi.  
\- Czasami – szepcze Sherlock. - ledwie mogę się powstrzymać, żeby cię nie zjeść.  
Po czym zapada cisza. Przez następne 1,46 sekundy mózg Sherlocka jest bardzo zajęty:

_Kurwa. To przez adrenalinę, ty idioto, boże, jesteś takim idiotą, na liście Nie W Porządku jest w tej chwili dwadzieścia sześć pozycji, a ty po prostu wypaplałeś punkt dwudziesty pierwszy na miejscu zbrodni, to przez ruch jego rąk, gdy walczy, czyż nie, te spokojne łokcie i boże, trzyma pistolet jakby to było przedłużenie jego ramienia, to wspaniałe, on jest wspaniały, robi się taki spokojny, to jak magia, tak jakby siedział na szczycie góry sącząc herbatę, i dlaczego przyszło ci do głowy, że on chce wiedzieć o punkcie dwudziestym pierwszym, teraz już nigdy nie zobaczysz tego jego spokoju, nigdy, bo nikt normalny nie będzie ganiał za facetem, który chce skonsumować niektóre części jego ciała na kolację, tylko te, których nie są mu potrzebne, bo inaczej by ci się skończył; ale chodzi o to, że normalni ludzie chodzą na chińszczyznę a potem do kina i boże, to takie strasznie, strasznie obrzydliwe, obrzydliwe jest to wszystko, oni są tacy zajęci i tak pędzą w te wszystkie miejsca, a te miejsca są po prostu nudne, śmiertelnie nudne i nikt nie jest jak John, spójrz na niego, jaki jest stały i spokojny, i bardzo nie-zajęty, jaki mały i jaki cichy, gdy pogrąża się w sobie, on nigdy nie zrozumie, co się dzieje, kiedy ty próbujesz być cichy, ale gdyby został na długo, może by trochę załapał, ale teraz, oczywiście, nie zostanie, bo zdecydowałeś, że to świetny pomysł, by poinformować go, że uważasz, że jest jadalny, ty jebany idioto, idioto, idioto._

\- O Boże, tak – mruczy John, rzucając szkło na ziemię i zgniatając swoimi wargami wargi Sherlocka.  
Sherlock myśli, że jego własne usta musiały być otwarte zanim John do nich dotarł. Nie ma jednak pewności, bo wciąż wychodzi z niemal półtorasekundowej czystej paniki. Brak oczekiwanej reakcji przeszkadza mu tylko przez chwilę. Zaciska pięści na płaszczu Johna i są zęby, i języki, i ciepło, i _tak_ , i John musi być _bliżej_ , i, Jezu, on smakuje tak, jak pachnie cukiernia, ale bez cukru, po prostu ciepło i dobrze, i żywo, i o co chodzi z tą kurtką Johna, są najbliżej siebie jak mogą, ale zdecydowanie za daleko i nie może dłużej wczepiać się w kurtkę, trzeba ją _zdjąć_.  
Odsuwa się. Ma wrażenie, że coś mu amputowano.  
\- Nie, czekaj... Nie, dlaczego przestałeś?  
Zdarcie kurtki z Johna zajmuje 2,35 sekundy i jest to zdecydowanie zbyt długo.  
\- Wyglądasz jak cholerne miejsce zbrodni – wzdycha Sherlock.  
Zatrzymanie się na kurtce to zły pomysł. Ściąga z ramion Johna czarną koszulę i odkrywa strumyczek krwi oraz małą ranę w kształcie ust na ramieniu.  
Naprawdę wygląda jak usta. Jest tylko bardziej czerwona.  
„Pieprzyć to” - myśli Sherlock i pochyla głowę.  
\- Ty też wyglądasz jak miejsce zbrodni – jęczy John.  
Detektyw uśmiecha się. Ma krew na ustach i wszystko jest takie _niesamowite_. A więc przemywanie rany językiem Sherlocka nie jest niewybaczalne. Może być tego pewien, bo jedna ręka Johna opiera się o szczupłą talię detektywa, a druga mocno chwyta jego włosy.  
\- Kocham miejsca zbrodni – Sherlock przerywa całowanie rany Johna. To bardzo ważne, by John rozumiał. - John, _kocham_ je.  
\- Myślę, że... Boże... że ja też kocham miejsca zbrodni. Co ty w zasadzie...  
\- Ślina jest naturalnym antyseptykiem.  
\- A, tak. Jasne. To prawda – syczy John.  
\- Smakujesz _genialnie_. Smakujesz jak burza, jak chleb z masłem i solą, jak miedziane monety.  
\- Burza ma smak?  
\- Nigdy nie czułeś zapachu burzy?  
\- Masz na myśli elektryczność?  
\- Tak, ale...  
\- Z _chlebem_?  
\- Zamknij się, zamknij się, o tak.  
Tym razem, gdy Sherlock wsuwa język w usta Johna, doktor opada na podłogę, co w przekonaniu Sherlocka jest doskonałym pomysłem. Naprawdę rewelacyjnym, tak samo jak to, że Sherlock zgubił płaszcz, a jego koszula w kolorze burzy właśnie została z niego ściągnięta. Smak krwi i śliny Johna przypomina mu butelkę białego burgunda za osiemset funtów, którą kiedyś dał mu Mycroft, gdy detektyw drugi raz odmówił szlachectwa. Minerały, trochę jabłka, nieco kwasu i nutka masła, nie może się zdecydować, czy irlandzkiego, czy też francuskiego. Jeśli Sherlock wymyśli, jak ten smak zabutelkować, zrobi to. Rozpina pasek Johna.  
\- To zły pomysł – mówi John, który już wsunął dłoń w spodnie Sherlocka i drży, gdy Sherlock warczy w jego usta.  
Detektyw uśmiecha się tak szeroko, jak tylko może, nie przerywając pocałunku. Za każdym razem przekonuje się, że całowanie Johna jest niemal lepsze niż seks. Będąc w Johnie podczas pocałunku czuje się tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy dosłownie jest w Johnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że to zły pomysł, dlatego to robimy.  
\- Oczywiście. Słusznie.  
\- Ten facet jest _bardzo_ nieprzytomny?  
\- Co najmniej godzina - raportuje John.  
\- Dzięki za komplement, John, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, może mnie nie być stać na tak imponujący...  
\- Sherlock. Ściągaj. Ciuchy. Już.  
Sherlock śmieje się. To szaleństwo. Wszystko jest szalone. Ale w ich szalonym świecie, który razem stworzyli, Sherlock wcale nie jest świrem. Jest całkiem normalny. A to zapiera mu dech w piersiach.  
W kieszeni ma wazelinę, teoretycznie do ust, ale producenci po prostu są skromni i nie zamieszczają wszystkich możliwych zastosowań na etykietce. I teraz, kiedy już się porozumieli w temacie prezerwatyw, okazuje się, że John jest tak samo nastawiony do seksu, jak do wszystkiego innego: jest jasny i prosty, i otwarty, i ciepły, i niezbyt wybredny. Co jest bardzo dobre, bo Sherlock nie jest w stanie zmarnować więcej cennego czasu. Normalnie eksperymentowałby z grą wstępną do momentu, w którym John wyglądałby, jakby rozpadał się na kawałki albo chciał go pobić, ale teraz jest inaczej. Czuje smak krwi Johna na języku i potrzebuje być _bliżej_. Zawsze, gdy widzi Johna, myśli _bliżej_ , ale tym razem są w innym świecie, a John wygląda tak, jakby wcale nie chciał czekać. Jest zarumieniony, jego włosy w kolorze słomy są potargane, a oczy, otoczone kurzymi łapkami, błyszczą.  
Wchodzi w Johna, obaj gwałtownie wypuszczają powietrze, a John się krzywi.  
\- Czy...  
\- Nie, jesteś genialny, Boże, jesteś naprawdę dobry, a pod plecami chyba mam jakiś odłamek.  
\- Chcesz, żebym...  
\- Jest okej.  
\- Mogę...  
\- Jeśli się nie ruszysz, zacznę wrzeszczeć.  
Więc Sherlock się porusza bez wahania. Tak równo i czysto, i głęboko jak tylko potrafi, a jest muzykiem, więc dobrze sobie radzi. Ma nadzieję na pięć minut, ale mijają dwie, a on znów przyciska usta do ranki w ramieniu Johna i dotyka językiem nacięcia, i John znów wydaje z siebie _ten dźwięk_ , jakby miał zaraz umrzeć i był tym niesamowicie zachwycony...  
Detektyw otwiera oczy. Chce widzieć, chce mieć dowód. W normalnych okolicznościach byłby właśnie całkowicie pochłonięty blizną Johna na lewym ramieniu. Przypomina mapę jakiegoś miejsca zniszczonego trzęsieniem ziemi (Sherlock wciąż próbuje to miejsce zidentyfikować), namalowaną na skórze i wyglądającą niezwykle harmonijnie, niczym bakterie na szalce Petriego i jakie to wspaniałe, że wszystko się idealnie złożyło. John został postrzelony, więc jest teraz w Anglii. Sherlock pewnie nie powinien się tak cieszyć z rany postrzałowej i wie, że lepiej o tym nie mówić. Czasem jest mu trudno. Jednak nie teraz, nie w obliczu okruchów szkła i drobnego cięcia, które już nie krwawi.  
Nie w obliczu zupełnie _nowej_ blizny, o której można myśleć.  
Usta Sherlocka wciąż otaczają tę piękną ranę, kiedy John faktycznie krzyczy. Z obawy przed sąsiadami przyciska dłoń do warg Johna i przesuwa zęby po nienaruszonej skórze, gdy wstrząsa nim dreszcz. Myśli, że gdyby ktoś mu powiedział o tej nocy pół roku temu, przed spotkaniem Johna, nie uwierzyłby w ani jedno słowo.  
Nawet teraz nie do końca może uwierzyć, a noc się już kończy.  
Myślą, że trzeba się ubrać i wstać, i zadzwonić do Yardu. Ale tego nie robią. Jeszcze nie. Sherlock rozłożył się na Johnie i ma wrażenie, że jeśli się ruszy, będzie to porównywalne z wyrwaniem sobie powiek, a John jak dotąd nie narzeka. Wkrótce zacznie, ale Sherlock zachował tyle zdrowego rozsądku, że przynajmniej przesunął ich z odłamków, które okazują się fragmentami pojemnika na kawę, więc jest im dość wygodnie. Loki Sherlocka ocierają się o szyję Johna.  
\- A więc jesteś wampirem – mówi John z zadowoleniem. - Tak myślałem.  
Sherlock czuje się absolutnie zbulwersowany.  
\- Bzdura – odpowiada gwałtownie, z naciskiem, przesuwając czubkiem palca po żebrach Johna.  
\- Hej, przecież tylko żartowałem. Chodzi o to...  
\- Wampiry chcą zamieniać normalnych ludzi w istoty takie jak one. Ja nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek stał się taki jak ja, masz być dokładnie taki, jaki jesteś, słyszysz? Nie przypominaj mnie w ogóle, bo to najgorszy koszmar, jaki mogę sobie wyobrazić. Ty... będący taki, jak ja.  
„Język” - myśli Sherlock. - „Język to taki bajzel. W ogóle nie przypomina seksu. Ale jeśli mnie nie zrozumie, to przynajmniej nigdy... mnie nie zrozumie. A to już coś.”  
John myśli o tym stwierdzeniu, przesuwając dłonią po włosach Sherlocka. To przyjemne, jakby głaskał kota. Tak jakby Sherlock był kotem. I to jest cudowne, bo koty są wspaniałe i o wiele lepsze niż wampiry. Zdaje się, że John lubi jego włosy.  
\- Masz rację. Ja, hm... pomyliłem się. Ale nie możesz mnie winić, spójrz na siebie.  
\- Och, niech zgadnę – cedzi Sherlock z obrzydzeniem. - Jestem _wysoki_ , mam czarne włosy, jestem blady...  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Dołeczki.  
\- Co?  
\- Wampiry mają najlepsze dołeczki w policzkach. To oczywiste, wszyscy o tym wiedzą.  
Sherlock unosi głowę, by spojrzeć na Johna.  
\- Zwariowałeś?  
\- Uśmiechnij się do mnie. Tym uśmiechem, którego używasz, kiedy udajesz normalsa i chcesz, żeby ktoś wpuścił cię do mieszkania, dał telefon albo pożyczył dziesięć funtów.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się. Chodzi o „Olśniewający Uśmiech”.  
\- O właśnie, właśnie. Dlatego się pomyliłem, chodziło o dołeczki. Chryste, naprawdę są dobrze ukształtowane.  
Z twarzą Sherlocka dzieje się coś bardzo dziwnego. Ma to coś wspólnego z faktem, że fałszywy uśmiech znika, bo nadchodzi prawdziwy. Z tego, co pamięta, nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie przytrafiło. Jego twarz nie ma pojęcia, jak sobie poradzić z tak gwałtowną zmianą i wszystko się dzieje bez jego zgody. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez chwilę wygląda jak ktoś, kogo należy natychmiast zamknąć w wariatkowie. John nie umie powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu, gdy transformacja dobiega końca i na twarzy Sherlocka pojawia się prawdziwy uśmiech, zamiast Uśmiechu Normalnych Ludzi. John całuje go we włosy i wciąż się śmieje.  
\- To straszne. Nabijasz się ze mnie – zauważa Sherlock, znów opuszczając głowę.  
\- Zdarzyło ci się to już kiedyś? Fałszywy uśmiech, a potem uśmiech?  
\- Zamknij się.  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ludzka twarz robiła coś takiego.  
\- Zamknij się.  
\- To jakby patrzeć na dwóch ludzi w jednej głowie. Jesteś obłąkany, wiesz o tym? Wadliwie zaprogramowany.  
\- Ale mnie lubisz.  
\- Tak?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem cudem.  
\- Boże, tak – mówi John, oddychając głęboko i uśmiechając się we włosy Sherlocka. - Cholernie, cholernie tak. Jesteś niezwykły.

Niedługo potem Sherlock znajduje Johna w kontenerze.  
W szpitalu Sherlock myśli o kilku ostatnich dniach, siedząc na plastikowym krześle przy łóżku Johna i czekając, aż pozwolą im iść do domu. Musi uporządkować wydarzenia, uczucia i myśli, wpasować je w odpowiednie miejsca. Przeprowadzić diagnostykę swego twardego dysku. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, ze stresu mózg po prostu katapultuje mu się z głowy.  
Na przykład: jest człowiekiem, który znosi wiele rzeczy uznanych przez innych za nieznośne. Całkiem lubi bezsenność i głód. Wyostrzają procesy myślowe, a pusty żołądek do tego jest jak kotwica, przypomina mu, by myślał jasno, sprawnie i szybko. Szukał Johna przez dwa dni. W tym czasie nie jadł i nie spał, co nie było trudne. A jednak te dwa dni były najgorszym okresem w jego życiu mimo _problemu_ i to _ekscytującego_ problemu, sprawy, nad którą mógł pracować. Gdy znikł John, wszystko stało się takie samo jak przed jego pojawieniem się. U boku detektywa nie było nikogo, gdy wszystkie szczegóły świata wyły mu w twarz. I nikt nie odwracał uwagi od wycia świata w jego głowie.  
I gdyby Sherlock musiał to znosić przez choćby jeszcze jeden dzień, wyszedłby z siebie.  
To ma sens. Sądzi, że to naprawdę dało się przewidzieć. Pragnie Johna, potrzebuje Johna, nie jest w stanie znieść świata bez Johna. Całkowity egoizm, który do niego zupełnie pasuje. Niech będzie.  
Ale co, do diabła, oznaczało to inne uczucie, ta świadomość, że John cierpi, niczym ciągły pisk w uszach? Ono było zupełnie nieegoistyczne. Niemal współczujące. Przynajmniej przypuszcza, że w ten sposób współczucie może odczuć świr. I nie umie tego przypuszczenia odegnać, a przecież nie cacka się ze sobą, jak zawsze.  
Wszak współodczuwanie z ofiarą nie jest użyteczne, tak jak wyobrażanie sobie, co może się z nią stać. Gorzej funkcjonujesz. Stajesz się wolniejszy, głupszy, mniej świadomy. Robiło mu się niedobrze od wyrzutów sumienia i w końcu był w zupełnie innej części miasta, gdy Donovan zastrzeliła sukinsyna, którego zamierzał torturować aż do śmierci. Ona była w Spitalfields. A on w Norwood, podążając za tropem, który w końcu doprowadził go do kontenera.  
Sherlock przypuszcza, że Donovan nie będzie więcej rzucać mu kłód pod nogi. Bo kiedy wreszcie znalazł Johna i próbował go obudzić, Donovan patrzyła na niego bardzo twardo, a potem nagle w ogóle już na niego nie patrzyła i powiedziała innym policjantom, żeby spierdalali i zrobili coś pożytecznego, i wbijała przy tym wzrok w Andersona. To było... nieoczekiwane. Lestrade byłby pewnie jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, gdyby nie wydzwaniał właśnie na pogotowie. Wszystko przegapił. Przegapił też wymianę zdań między Sherlockiem a Donovan, gdy podjeżdżała karetka.  
\- To ja powinienem był strzelać – powiedział Sherlock ostro.  
\- Może i tak – przyznała. Jej głos był nieoczekiwanie łagodny. - Ale wtedy, jak sądzę, nie podeszłoby to pod obronę własną. No i wiesz... przynajmniej nie zawiodłam Johna. Myślałam, że będziesz z tego zadowolony.  
Sherlock odszedł. Sally być może dodała pod nosem: „Nawiasem mówiąc, ciebie też nie zawiodłam”. Ale nie obchodziło go to, więc nie upewniał się.  
W szpitalu, najpierw w ambulatorium i teraz na oddziale, John wygląda po prostu źle. W złym, fluorescencyjnym świetle jest trupio blady, a przecież i bez pomocy świetlówek był blady. Przypomina postać z niemego filmu, a Sherlock nie może tego znieść. I jakimś cudem jest szary, przez narkotyki i długie zamknięcie w tym cholernym kontenerze, a w szpitalnym łóżku wygląda na znacznie mniejszego. Nie można oczekiwać, że detektyw zniesie to, na jak małego i zmęczonego John wygląda. Wory pod jego oczami są wręcz podwójne, a jego skóra blada jak papier, mimo lekkiej pustynnej opalenizny. Ale jest czysty i wszystko już w porządku, nie powinno być żadnych komplikacji, ale Sherlock jest przekonany, że to ich zniszczyło. On sam czuje się zniszczony. Gorzej niż zniszczony.  
Po czekaniu, które wydaje się trwać długie miesiące, a Sherlock nie znosi czekać, przyjeżdżają do domu. Co za bagno.  
Ma nadzieję, że w ciągu kilku minut wylądują w łóżku. Nie będą nic robić, tylko odpoczywać, tylko oddychać (może oddychanie nie jest tak nudne, jak sądził?). Ale John wciąż nie bardzo jest w stanie chodzić, jest zbyt zmęczony, więc pada na sofę zamiast dotrzeć do którejś z sypialni.  
Sherlock patrzy na niego z przerażeniem.  
Jego kolory _nadal_ wyglądają źle. Sherlock nie do końca rozumie kolory Johna, ale te nie są właściwe. Tak jakby nie wyszli z ambulatorium, jakby piętno złego oświetlenia naznaczyło ich na zawsze, jakby świetlówki mogły krzywdzić. „Może mogą” - myśli Sherlock. Co więcej, gdy opuszczali oddział, piosenka już grała i podążyła za nimi do windy. To instrumentalna wersja jednej z tych bardzo orkiestrowych piosenek Beatlesów i teraz tkwi w głowie Sherlocka niczym policyjna syrena. Sherlock krzywi się i myśli: „Zmiażdż ją”.  
Ale ciągle tam tkwi. Na granicy świadomości. A detektyw zna tekst, więc pojawiają się też słowa. Sherlock po raz pierwszy w życiu nienawidzi umiejętności myślenia o dwóch rzeczach naraz. Co gorsza, on naprawdę bardzo lubi tę piosenkę, ale teraz chce, żeby zniknęła. Detektyw zdejmuje z siebie płaszcz i szalik, rzuca je na krzesło i odwraca się w stronę sofy.  
John nie jest w stanie się poruszyć, bo od razu drży. I to takie _złe_ , myśli Sherlock. Czy na świecie nie ma już nic ciepłego?  
Najcieplejszą rzeczą, o której wie, jest brzuch Johna, kiedy ma on na sobie sweter, tak jak teraz. Więc detektyw opada na kolana i układa głowę na brzuchu przyjaciela. Jest tak ciepły, jak powinien być. Przynajmniej John wie, jak należy wszystko robić, przynajmniej John jest niezmienny, przynajmniej John jest cholernym punktem odniesienia w tym pieprzonym cyrku i to John cierpi, i to chyba najsmutniejsza rzecz, o jakiej Sherlock kiedykolwiek pomyślał.  
„Kiedy ludzie płaczą, w normalnym życiu... czy to jest zależne od nich, jak stanie? Czy niezależne, jak bicie serca? A może i to i to, jak mruganie albo oddychanie?” - zastanawia się Sherlock. Bo z jakiegoś powodu zapomina, jak się oddycha.  
\- Nie wiem, co bym zrobił – mówi miękko.  
John otwiera oczy. Patrzy w dół, na Sherlocka. Oddychanie staje się coraz trudniejsze. John nie powinien być jedyną ciepłą rzeczą, której Sherlock może się trzymać, John powinien zdrowieć w spokoju, bez Sherlocka, który mu wszystko zabiera, John nie powinien być chodzącą organizacją charytatywną. To takie niesprawiedliwe, że jego brzuch jest jedyną ciepłą rzeczą na świecie i Sherlock nie jest w stanie się odsunąć. John delikatnie wsuwa palce we włosy Sherlocka i drży. Obaj nie mają dna, tyle że John zawsze daje, a Sherlock nigdy nie dostaje wystarczająco dużo. Jest w stanie myśleć o sobie z dumą jako o cudzie, tak jak jest w stanie myśleć, że jest świrem, i zbytnio nie cierpieć, ale nie jest przyzwyczajony do bycia Tym Złym. To obrzydliwe. On jest obrzydliwy. A ta cholerna piosenka nadal gra na obrzeżach jego umysłu. To doprowadza go do wściekłości. Wszystko przez tego skurwysyna, wcześniej było w porządku.  
\- Jak śmiał cię tknąć. Naćpać cię, zamknąć w ciemności. Jak śmiał mi cię ukraść. Utopiłbym skurwysyna jak worek kociąt.  
John tylko słucha. Nie zabiera dłoni z głowy Sherlocka.  
\- To znaczy, o ile bym to przeżył, a nie sądzę. Nie sądzę, by ludzie mogli tak się _czuć_ i żyć dalej. Ja czułem to tylko trochę, bo żyłeś, ale nie wolno ci mnie zostawiać. Nigdy nie powinieneś mnie zostawiać, a jednak zostawiłeś. To nie była twoja wina. Ale nie mogłem tego znieść.  
Wciąż nie może tego znieść, nie może nawet znieść samego wspomnienia. Kiedy oddychanie stało się tak trudne? Czy tak wygląda płacz?  
Jeśli tak, płacz jest _okropny_.  
\- Wszystko skończone, nie rozumiesz? Możemy wokół tego krążyć, ale tak naprawdę jesteś... to ty, cholera, nadajesz tempo i jeśli ktoś kiedyś na ciebie choćby _spojrzy_ coś mu zrobię.  
John uśmiecha się lekko.  
\- Trochę kiepsko.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak.  
Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma w nim nic dobrego. Nic. Bo to, co powiedział, wyszło z jego serca i jakimś cudem nadal jest złe. Naprawdę wierzył w każde słowo i podarował je niczym prezent. I nadal jest cholernie złe. A piosenka nadal gra. Wtedy przypomina sobie, jakie jest zadanie Johna. To może niesprawiedliwe, że ma ciepły brzuch i umie powiedzieć, co jest dobre, a co nie, ale obiecał wyjaśnić, na czym polega różnica między dobrym a złym.  
\- Co byłoby lepsze? - pyta.  
Bo naprawdę nie ma pojęcia.  
Jak na te okoliczności, John wygląda na całkiem rozgarniętego. Głaszcze kciukiem skórę Sherlocka tuż przy linii włosów.  
\- No nie wiem. Mógłbyś mnie na przykład kochać.  
 _O Boże, źle._  
Sherlock kręci głową, pocierając nią o wełnę. Jego gardło zaciska się, serce wali mu jak oszalałe, a mózg właśnie rozleciał się na siedem tysięcy stron. I ta piosenka. Która ciągle gra. Nie chce przestać.  
 _Zmiażdż piosenkę._  
Próbuje.  
Faktycznie, miażdży ją i teraz jest podzielona, przeplata się z innymi kawałkami z płyty. I gra, gra non-stop. To niewłaściwe. Wolałby kopnięcie prądem od usłyszenia jeszcze jednego wersu, a prąd już go kiedyś poraził. Nawet dwukrotnie.  
\- Jasne – mówi John z lekkim westchnięciem. - Okej. Dlaczego nie?  
\- Bo to nie jest nic _nowego_ – odpowiada nieszczęśliwie.  
Nie o to chodzi, nie do końca, to tylko fragment prawdy, ale nie chce wyjawić całego powodu. Jest dość długi. A Sherlock już nie ma pojęcia, co jest w porządku. Wszystko, co tylko powie, zdaje się znaczyć co innego niż sądził.  
\- Ach – odchrząkuje John, jakby właśnie podjął decyzję. - Dobra. Ja kocham ciebie. Co ty na to?  
To zupełnie _druzgoczące_.  
Sherlock wzdryga się, jakby ktoś go uderzył, i tak, pewnie tak wygląda płacz. Okazuje się, że nie zależy od woli, co jest ciekawe z naukowego punktu widzenia i stanowi zupełnie nową informację. Detektyw stwierdza, że jeśli ukryje całą twarz w brzuchu Johna, to może nie zemdleje, więc to robi, myśląc jednocześnie:

_Dlaczego, do diabła, nawet zasugerowałeś żebym ci to powiedział ( **wolno żółtą ciężarówkę** ) i to właśnie teraz, nie mogę tego powiedzieć, po prostu nie mogę, wcale nie dlatego, że powtarzałbym starą informację, chociaż musisz wiedzieć, co czuję, jeśli nie masz najmniejszego mózgu w całej Anglii ( **nigdy nie daję wam numeru** ), ale nie do końca dlatego, przecież powinno się wypowiedzieć te słowa, kiedy jest się szczęśliwym, czyż nie ( **wkrótce będziemy daleko stąd** ), kiedy dzieje się coś cudownego, wtedy powinno się to powiedzieć, kiedy się fruwa ( **raz dwa trzy cztery pięć sześć siedem** ) i wiem, że nawet w takich chwilach o tym nie myślałem ( **a w środku uroczystości załamuję się** ), ale pieprzona Donovan przydała ci się bardziej niż ja ( **chłopie, będziesz niósł ten ciężar** ) ja byłem totalnie bezużyteczny, a zresztą, jeśli cię kocham, a już na pewno, jeśli powiem ci o tym właśnie dzisiaj ( **pieniądze się rozeszły, nie ma dokąd iść** ), to będą cię wrzucać do kontenerów przez resztę twojego życia ( **wylali każdego maklera** ) po co mówić coś takiego w dniu tak strasznym jak ten, nic z dzisiejszego dnia nie jest warte uhonorowania w ten sposób, ty idioto ( **a w środku negocjacji załamujecie się** ), dlaczego jesteś takim idiotą i jak możesz mnie kochać, jeśli to ty masz całe ciepło i ja wysysam je z ciebie jak pijawka, a zresztą powiedziałem ci już, że kocham miejsca zbrodni ( **ja tylko przedstawiam moją sytuację** ), kocham miejsca zbrodni, John, pamiętasz, jak ci to powiedziałem ( **i w środku śledztwa załamuję się** ), tego idealnie wspaniałego dnia ( **będziesz niósł ten ciężar długi czas** ), tego dnia, którego nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić, gdybym próbował, a jestem geniuszem z wyobraźnią boga, John, a ty byłeś czymś, czego nigdy nie oczekiwałem i nadal nie oczekuję ( **kiedyś istniała droga powrotna do domu** ), i byłeś miejscem zbrodni, pamiętasz ( **nigdy nie dajecie mi moich pieniędzy** ), przypomnij sobie, jak byłeś miejscem zbrodni, a ja cię posmakowałem i byłeś idealny, i czy nie słyszałeś ani słowa? ( **wszystkie dobre dzieci idą do nieba** ) Nie słyszałeś mnie?_

„Język” – myśli Sherlock, czując się zupełnie wyczerpany. - „Jebać język angielski. Wyrzuć to z siebie, wyrzuć.”  
Sherlock bardzo chce odezwać się do Johna, powiedzieć coś _a propos_ ostatnich wyznań. I to takie straszne, zorientować się, że język jest zupełnie bezużyteczny. Obrzydza go sam pomysł, że jakieś słowa miałyby pojawić się w jego ustach, i czuje się bardziej pusty niż powinien się czuć ktoś, kto ma w sobie taki szalony odmęt. A więc, myśli Sherlock, gdy podciąga sweter Johna i przyciska usta do miękkiej skóry, John musi być _bliżej_. Inaczej stanie się coś strasznego.  
Poprzestałby na tym, gdyby John zaprotestował. Ale przyjaciel tylko lekko wygiął się w jego stronę, jakby bezmyślnie, więc w porządku. Wszystko już jest w porządku, rozepnie te cholerne spodnie i weźmie Johna w usta, i już nigdy nie będzie musiał się martwić o resztę. Przynajmniej wie, że to jest w porządku. I nie oczekuje nic w zamian. Tylko Johna obok, żywego, i czegoś prawdziwego na języku, innego niż słowa.  
Czegoś dobrego.  
I jest dokładnie tak cudownie, jak myślał. Ale tylko przez chwilę, bo orgazmy są jak śmierć. Więc, oczywiście, te Johna nie są inne. Nagłe, błyskawiczne i pojedyncze.  
Po wszystkim idzie do łazienki, przez dziesięć minut gapi się w lustro i próbuje sobie przypomnieć, jak to było być nim cztery dni temu. Nie pamięta.  
Wychodzi z łazienki i zmienia pościel na swoim łóżku, bo już najwyższy czas. Wszystko się zakurzyło, gdy obaj zniknęli na tak długo.  
Nie wie, gdzie jest jego zapasowa pościel i nie chce mu się o tym myśleć, więc wyciąga johnową z szafy na piętrze. Zastanawia się, czy będzie pasować na jego łóżko. Pasuje. Kończy, wraca do salonu i delikatnie wsuwa jedno ramię pod ramiona Johna i drugie pod jego kolana.  
\- Najwyższy czas iść spać – ogłasza cicho.  
John znów jest zupełnie nieprzytomny, więc nie odpowiada. Wspaniale. Sherlock zanosi go do sypialni, gdzie łóżko już na nich czeka.  
Rozbiera ich obu, układa Johna na łóżku, a następnie sam wsuwa się pod kołdrę i gasi światło. Leży na plecach całkowicie wyprostowany, z palcami zetkniętymi na wysokości ust. Piosenka zniknęła. Zniknęła, gdy John szczytował, gdy jego dłoń zacisnęła się na włosach Sherlocka. Wierzchnia warstwa mózgu Sherlocka znów jest cicha. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że pod spodem dzieją się różne rzeczy, ale nie zamierza się nad nimi zastanawiać tej nocy. Pozostanie w wierzchniej warstwie, z Johnem tuż obok i pościelą pachnącą doktorem.  
\- Sherlock.  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, skąd się tu wziąłem – kontynuuje śpiący, czuły głos. - I wiem, że jestem niski. Ale jeśli jeszcze kiedyś mnie podniesiesz, zamorduję cię.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się do ciemności. To prawdziwy uśmiech i jest zadowolony, że nikt nie może go dostrzec. Zazwyczaj na liście Nie W Porządku jest od dziewiętnastu do trzydziestu pozycji. Ale ostatnia nigdy się nie zmienia. Czasem jest numerem dwudziestym trzecim, a czasem, jak teraz, dwudziestym siódmym. Ale zawsze ostatnim. I tym, co do którego ma pewność, że nigdy go nie zwerbalizuje:

_27\. Gdybym umierał, naprawdę umierał, na jakąś chorobę albo z powodu trucizny, rany postrzałowej czy wybuchu i zostałyby nam sekundy, i nic nie dałoby się zrobić, chciałbym, żebyś mnie zabił. To byłby najlepszy sposób na zakończenie życia. Chciałbym, żebyś był jedyną rzeczą na tyle wspaniałą, że byłaby zdolna mnie zabić. Chciałbym ci to podarować._

Myślenie o śmierci nie jest wcale dla Sherlocka przykre. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że pod tym względem różni się od większości ludzi. Przypuszcza, że bycie martwym byłoby bardzo spokojne, poza tym przydarza się wszystkim. Ludzie już tak mają, że umierają. A reszta, krótki interwał między byciem urodzonym a byciem cichym... To właśnie sobie wyobraża, gdy słyszy słowo „piekło”.  
\- Jesteś strasznie daleko – zauważa John.  
Sherlock wzdycha, opuszcza dłonie i przysuwa się do niego.

Sherlock nieco przeprasza się z językiem następnego dnia. Świętuje życie i śmierć angielskiego, mówiąc Johnowi „Dzień dobry”, czego celowo nigdy wcześniej nie robił. Według niego ten zwrot nie ma sensu, bo skąd można wiedzieć, czy dzień będzie dobry? John patrzy na niego jak na pacjenta psychiatryka, co jest w porządku. Po prostu nie będzie się tym dłużej przejmował.  
I kontynuuje pracę, którą kocha, którą poślubił. John czuje się lepiej, więc mu towarzyszy. Widzi wszystko, stojąc obok Sherlocka, morderstwa i kradzieże, i miłości, i zemsty, i grubą warstwę chciwości, która oblepia świat. Próbują powstrzymać ludzi przed czynieniem zła.  
Niekończące się zadanie.  
Więc jest co robić.  
Są więc sprawy i są wspaniałe.  
Jest John i jest wspaniały.  
Są chwile między kolejnymi zbrodniami i one nie są wspaniałe.  
Ale John pozostaje nawet, gdy nie ma zbrodni, a to już coś.  
Skoro angielski dla niego umarł, Sherlock nie czuje się winny, gdy w końcu wspomina przy Johnie, że go kocha. Rzuca te słowa między nich niczym niedopałek papierosa. Wydusza je z siebie najbardziej znudzonym, obojętnym tonem jaki ma w zanadrzu, bo John znów marudzi coś o humanitaryzmie. To go wkurza. Tak go irytuje, że John chce, by przejmował się _nieznajomymi_ , ofiarami. To nie ma sensu. Przejmuje się już jedną osobą i zdecydowanie wystarczy. Nie chce czuć tego samego w stosunku do innych ludzi, wykończyłoby go to. Więc mówi „kocham” tak, jakby mówił „idiota” i świetnie o tym wie. Nic go to nie obchodzi. John milknie i pogrąża się w myślach, więc może detektyw popełnił błąd, ale nie martwi się zbytnio, bo John przekrzywia głowę i teraz lepiej widać dołeczek w jego brodzie. Zresztą John sam się o to prosił. Żeby dopraszać się tych słów podczas ostatniego z Niewymawialnych Dni! (Sherlock starannie usuwa wszystkie detale dotyczące tych dni. Poza nazwą.)  
I tego się trzymają. Paskudnych zbrodni, risotta pochłanianego o trzeciej w nocy, kuchennych eksperymentów i głodnego seksu.  
„A więc nie potrzebuję angielskiego” - myśli Sherlock triumfalnie.  
A potem następuje całych sześć dni _nudy_.  
Nic się nie dzieje, nic, co się wydarzyło, nie ma znaczenia, nic się nigdy nie wydarzy. Znikają wszystkie kolory, _absolutnie wszystkie_ , wróciła biel i jest jeszcze gorsza niż była. Sherlock wyobraża sobie, że ta biel go kiedyś zabije. Przez nią nic nie widzi. Nie widzi ciemnego fioletu swojej ulubionej koszuli, nie widzi, czy curry będzie smaczne, nie widzi, ile razy przechodzień prał ubrania, nie widzi, czy coś jest różowe czy łososiowe, nie widzi lakieru na skrzypcach i nie widzi włosów Johna. Utracenie kolorów pomyj jest kroplą przelewającą kielich goryczy. W końcu, desperacko pragnąc, by coś się wydarzyło; coś co przepędzi całą biel i wybudzi go, bo spada w najgłębszą otchłań, gdzie, jak wie, panuje nieustanny wrzask, Sherlock pisze na Sztuce Dedukcji:

_Do wszystkich autorów żałosnych anonimowych gróźb: jeśli macie choć odrobinę jaj, teraz jest dobry czas na działanie, bo nie mam co robić._

Następnych kilka dni jest cholernie cudowne.  
Sherlock dwa razy niemal zostaje otruty, raz w obecności Johna. Zdąża odepchnąć ravioli doktora. Strzelają do niego trzy razy, i za każdym razem John odpowiada strzałami. Aresztują każdego, kto odważy się ich zaatakować, aresztują elegancko i bezwzględnie, i Sherlock jaśnieje jak choinka w Boże Narodzenie. Niemal przejeżdża go samochód, ale udaje mu się odturlać na bok, a John strzela w oponę. Do tego w plakat punkowego koncertu, wiszący na ścianie, o którą opiera się Sherlock, wbija się najprawdziwsza zatruta rzutka. Sprawa kończy się spektakularnym pościgiem po ulicy Embankment aż do doków na Tamizie.  
Gdy wszystko się odrobinę uspokaja, John robi się podejrzliwy. Ma to miejsce w piątkowy wieczór, gdy słońce właśnie zachodzi, a oni siedzą w mieszkaniu.  
\- Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że tylu ludzi zupełnie niezależnie od siebie nagle zapragnęło cię zabić – zauważa doktor.  
Sherlock ledwo go słucha. Biel odeszła, a on znakomicie sobie radzi. Pisze właśnie artykuł o tym, jak odgadywać cudze hasła. Może i publikowanie go nie jest najrozsądniejsze, ale przynajmniej uwzględnił w nim wskazówki jak stworzyć hasło naprawdę nierozszyfrowalne, a zarazem łatwe do zapamiętania. John siedzi na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach i też stuka w klawiaturę.  
\- Sherlock?  
Sherlock rejestruje, że coś zostało powiedziane.  
\- Chyba cię nie zaskakuje, że ludzie chcą mnie zabić, prawda? - Uśmiecha się krzywo.  
\- Nie – przyznaje John. - Zaskakują mnie okresy posuchy i nagły zalew spraw.  
\- Może ma to coś wspólnego z tymi siłami, których nie rozumiem. Z fazami księżyca, na przykład – sugeruje Sherlock niewinnie. Pisze: „...daty urodzin słynnych postaci historycznych połączone ze słowem, które przywołuje barwny obraz w głowie, są przypadkowe, a zarazem nietrudno je zapamiętać...”  
\- Mógłbyś zrozumieć fazy księżyca, gdybyś spróbował. I nie, nie sądzę, żeby ci twoi mordercy byli wilkołakami.  
Dziesięć minut później John gwałtownie zatrzaskuje klapę sherlockowego laptopa.  
Detektyw jest tak zaskoczony, że nie jest w stanie wykrztusić słowa. John stoi tuż obok jego skrzyżowanych nóg i trzyma swój własny komputer, który świeci Sherlockowi w twarz. Na ekranie, oczywiście, otwarta jest Sztuka Dedukcji. I wyzwanie, które rzucił bandytom. John jest tak wściekły, że wygląda na spokojnego, tak jak wtedy, gdy trzyma pistolet. Jaki to dokładnie poziom wściekłości? Sherlock przez moment próbuje to obliczyć, ale przyjaciel udaremnia mu ten zamiar.  
\- Co ty do kurwy nędzy wyrabiasz? - warczy.  
\- Przestań – ostrzega go Sherlock ostro. - Potrzebowałem tego. Musiałem się ruszyć, żeby _myśleć_.  
\- Zaprosiłeś na wojnę gang kryminalistów żeby myśleć, a za pole walki wybrałeś sobie Westminster? Sherlock, czyś ty kurwa zwariował?  
\- Nie świruj, nie chciałem...  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie chciałeś, by cokolwiek źle poszło, nie planowałeś niczego złego, nawet o tym nie pomyślałeś. No nie mogę... Jasne. Więc tyle znaczy dla ciebie cudze życie. Właśnie tyle. Dla ciebie to jak gra w szachy. Moje życie, życie innych ludzi. Tak, wiem, że oni są dla ciebie osobną kategorią, kategorią małych, drewnianych pionków, ty cholerny, pieprzony dupku. Ja bywam nieco bardziej absorbującym kawałkiem drewna, a wszyscy inni to po prostu pionki. No i twoje życie – może hetman? - ale nadal figurka do gry. Oczywiście, że nie dbasz o nie jak normalni ludzie. A ja biorę udział w tych wszystkich pojedynkach... Czym jestem? Skoczkiem? Gońcem? No dalej, powiedz. No i co, Sherlock? Mam czytać takie rzeczy i się nie wściekać? To chore, to chore o ilu rzeczach nie pomyślałeś przed opublikowaniem tego. Czy kiedyś przyszło ci do głowy, że otwarty sezon na Sherlocka Holmesa może się skończyć twoją śmiercią?  
Sherlock zamyka oczy. Nie może odpowiedzieć, to się źle skończy, bo tak – przyszło mu to do głowy.  
\- Boże. Jesteś pieprzonym obłąkańcem – wzdycha John.  
\- A ty zupełnym idiotą – warczy Sherlock. - Wiesz, że taki jestem, po prostu nigdy nie pomyślałeś, że mogę być taki _zawsze_. A będę.  
\- To po to, żeby sobie udowodnić, że jesteś inteligentny? Tylko po to? Spoko, jesteś najinteligentniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi, zadowolony? Napiszę to na blogu. W porządku, już? Chodzi o inteligencję?  
\- Czasami – szepcze.  
\- O odwagę?  
\- Nie.  
\- A więc o ryzyko. I o inteligencję.  
\- Chodzi o _nudę_.  
\- A reszta świata może iść się jebać.  
\- Mniej więcej. Nie. Nie chciałem, by ktoś ucierpiał i tak się stało.  
\- Jakimś cudem.  
\- Jeśli naprawdę tak myślisz, jesteś tak głupi jak wszyscy – wścieka się Sherlock. - Jesteś? Bo do tej pory myślałem, że jednak jesteś nieco mądrzejszy. Dokładnie pięciu ludzi nie ucierpiało i to żaden cud, to nie ma nic wspólnego z cudem.  
John przesuwa językiem po dolnej wardze. Nadal trzęsie się ze złości. Sherlock ma wrażenie, że ogląda National Geographic. Małe, puchate i miękkie stworzonko, które nagle okazuje się mieć bardzo ostre zęby.  
\- Jasne. Więc tak już będzie. Takie rzeczy będą się zdarzać.  
\- Pewnie tak.  
\- Sherlock, czy ty chcesz, żeby zabił mnie jakiś świr, którego dziesięć lat temu, na studiach, posłałeś do pierdla?  
\- Umarłbym pierwszy.  
\- Chcesz umrzeć?  
\- Nie w tej chwili.  
John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.  
\- Sherlock – mówi – czy ty nie możesz być szczęśliwy bez jakiejś masakry przez głupie sześć dni? Chcesz, żebym patrzył, jak umierasz?  
„A to” - myśli Sherlock - „byłoby bardzo ciekawe.”  
\- Gdybym umierał, chciałbym, żebyś przy tym był. Ale nie chodzi mi o to, o co tobie – odpowiada Sherlock. - Przestań mnie męczyć, to bez sensu, nie zrozumiesz tego. Angielski nie działa, to okropne.  
\- Okropne jest to, że wolisz, żebym dalej się wściekał, niż zmarnować odrobinę energii, żeby pomóc mi zrozumieć.  
\- To nie będzie miało dla ciebie żadnego sensu.  
\- Nie, to tobie się nie chce.  
\- Nie zrozumiesz tego.  
\- A moje niezrozumienie będzie gorsze niż twoja śmierć?  
\- Tak – syczy Sherlock, wypadając przez drzwi i zbiegając ze schodów.  
Spaceruje całe wieki, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje. Zapomniał płaszcza, ale wieczór nie jest bardzo chłodny, powietrze się nagrzało w ciągu dnia, a zresztą Sherlock nie odczuwa zimna tak jak normalni ludzie. Podobnie jak niczego innego. Idzie na północ, poprzez most York i do parku Regents. Ponad nim, na drzewach, pojawiają się pączki, a róże nie są już gołymi, smutnymi krzaczkami. Idzie brzegiem jeziora z łódkami, mija tłumy szarych ptaków i szarych pomników. Nie zatrzymuje się. Znajduje ławeczkę pod wielką wierzbą płaczącą. Może to ławeczka znajduje jego, bo on na pewno jej nie szukał. Siada, zastanawiając się, czy cała ta sprawa z komunikacją mogłaby być jeszcze bardziej męcząca. Kilkanaście metrów od niego staruszka karmi gołębie popcornem, a Sherlock myśli, czy ptakom taki posiłek służy. Pewnie nie.  
W jego głowie jest cicho, ale to tylko chwilowe. Więc zastanawia się, co powinien przynieść Johnowi, by przeprosić za to, kim jest. Przynajmniej ma coś do roboty.  
Rozważył i odrzucił już kwiaty, jedzenie, komórkę nie należącą wcześniej do siostry Johna i nowy sweter, dzięki któremu John wyglądałby jak weteran wojenny z piękną blizną na lewym ramieniu, a nie wielka kluska, gdy nagle John siada obok niego. A raczej wślizguje się pod jego ramię. Ewidentnie musiał go śledzić. Sherlock zastanawia się nad tym... oczywiście, odkąd przebiegł przez Baker Street. Nie zarejestrował tego wcześniej, bo John nie stanowi zagrożenia.  
\- W porządku? - pyta John.  
Sherlock nie może się zmusić do odpowiedzi, mimo że to tylko sposób na zaczęcie rozmowy.  
\- Źle to rozegrałem – mówi doktor przepraszająco.  
Detektyw przełyka ślinę i zaciska dłoń na ławce. To prawda, ale pewnie nie powinien się zgodzić.  
\- Możesz przytaknąć, wiesz? Nie jestem aż tak podły.  
Sherlock lekko kiwa głową. John ma rację. I nie ma racji.  
\- Chodzi o to, że nie zadałem właściwego pytania. Chciałbym to naprawić. Jesteś gotowy?  
\- Na twoje jedno właściwe pytanie?  
\- Tak.  
\- No, skończmy z tym już – jęczy Sherlock dramatycznie.  
\- Co się dzieje w twojej głowie, kiedy jest tak źle, że robisz takie rzeczy? Co tam masz?  
Sherlock potrząsa głową i czuje, jak w gorzkim uśmiechu unosi się jeden kącik ust.  
\- Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć.  
John splata dłonie. Też nie ma na sobie płaszcza i przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej. Jego włosy nie są w kolorze blond i nie są brązowe, i to jest cudowne. John ma grupę krwi A-. John śpi zwinięty w kłębek, jak kot, dopóki w jego głowie nie pojawi się burza piaskowa. John pachnie jak każda ciepła rzecz, którą Sherlock napotkał w swoim życiu, każda dobra rzecz, ale przede wszystkim jak korzenna herbata. Zwłaszcza tam, gdzie można wyczuć mu puls. John jest niezastąpiony. John jest zbyt ciekawski.  
\- Spróbujmy – sugeruje John.  
\- Nie cierpię wielkich słów, ale to, co proponujesz, przeraża mnie na śmierć.  
\- Nie boisz się niczego.  
\- Nie? Jak na lekarza masz beznadziejny zmysł obserwacji, a nawet najlepsi lekarze są kiepskimi obserwatorami. Nie da rady. Nie mówisz moim językiem.  
\- Dobra. Jeśli ci powiem, co cię przeraża, spróbujesz?  
\- Ależ ja wiem, co zaraz powiesz – mówi Sherlock niechętnie. - Oszczędzę ci kłopotu i cię wyręczę: twoim zdaniem, boję się, że jeśli zrozumiesz, o co chodzi, przestraszysz się mnie i odejdziesz. Bzdura.  
\- Jasne. Tylko idiota mógłby wpaść na coś takiego. Myślę, że jeśli spróbujesz to wytłumaczyć, po raz pierwszy w życiu, i to mnie, a ja nie zrozumiem, załamiesz się.  
Sherlock odwraca głowę i patrzy w dół na Johna. Oczy Johna nie są niebieskie i nie są zielone, i nie są piwne. W tej chwili marszczy brwi i ma sto siedemdziesiąt cztery centymetry wzrostu, a to zagłębienie pod jego nosem smakuje bardziej jak _on_ niż cokolwiek innego, i to wszystko Sherlocka w tej chwili przeraża. Bo John ma rację.  
\- No dalej – mówi John cicho. - Umiem wiele zrozumieć. To mój talent, tak jak odróżnianie dobra i zła. Przepraszam, że cię tak zjechałem wcześniej, że nie byłem bardziej cierpliwy, ale trudno z tobą wytrzymać. Czasem chcę cię udusić. Jesteś chodzącym paradoksem. Pomóż mi zrozumieć. Jesteś geniuszem, więc na pewno umiesz to zrobić.  
Sherlock lekko otwiera usta.  
\- Przestań robić taką minę, zastanów się tylko, okej? Po prostu... odetchnij, a potem mi powiedz.  
Więc Sherlock zastanawia się, jak się wysłowić, obserwując staruszkę trującą gołębie kukurydzą. Detektyw wie, że porażka jest nieuchronna, ale równie dobrze może ułożyć plan bitwy.

_Mikrofalówki doprowadzają mnie do szału._

_Znikają wszystkie kolory, zostaje tylko biel i nie widzę wtedy twoich włosów._

_Wszystko w świecie oprócz ciebie mogłoby się spalić na proch._

_Jestem niezwykły, i jeśli nie jestem niezwykły nieustannie, to jestem tylko socjopatą, który lubi myśleć o umieraniu._

_To chińska tortura wodna._

_To czytanie mapy po serbsku, kiedy znasz tylko angielski._

_To nieustanna bitwa._

_Czasem jestem taki zmęczony, ale nigdy tego nie pokazuję, bo to nie jest takie zwykłe zmęczenie, po prostu nigdy nie wiem, co jest właściwe._

I nagle wie, jak to przekazać. Ta koncepcja nie ma nic wspólnego z mikrofalówkami, za to bardzo dużo z Johnem Watsonem.  
\- Nie spodoba ci się to, co zrobię, ale muszę trochę cię... skrzywdzić, jeśli chcesz mnie zrozumieć – wzdycha Sherlock. - Nigdy tego nie planowałem, odpuściłbym, ale ty tego chcesz, prawda? Jesteś pewny?  
John nawet nie mrugnie.  
\- Absolutnie. Nie żałuj sobie.  
\- Jesteś szalony, wiesz? - pyta Sherlock zimno. Kładzie dłoń na skroni Johna, opierając łokieć na oparciu ławki. - Wadliwie zaprogramowany.  
\- I kto to mówi.  
\- Dobrze, więc... i jestem tu cały czas, tuż obok, przerwij, jeśli nie będziesz mógł tego znieść. - Sherlock chce zamknąć oczy, ale tego nie robi. Będzie patrzył na Johna, upewni się, że nic mu nie jest i, że słucha. - Wyobraź sobie ostrzał w Afganistanie. Jesteś w samym środku, John, latają kule, czołgi obrywają z moździerzy, ludzie krzyczą. Głuche, okropne dźwięki. Tylu ludzi krzyczy, niektórzy są wściekli, inni przerażeni, a jeszcze inni umierają. Niektórzy są ranni, inni zabijają. Dorośli, kobiety, dzieci, wszyscy cierpią, a ty nie rozumiesz ani słowa, bo mówią w dari albo w paszto. Wrzaski odbijają ci się echem w uszach. Wszędzie dookoła eksplozje, jest ich tyle, że nie wiesz, kiedy kończy się jedna, a zaczyna druga. Gorąc jest do zniesienia, dzwoni ci w uszach, gdyby krzyki się urwały, nadal słyszałbyś pisk. Ale krzyki się nie urywają, ogień jest coraz bliżej, a ty nie możesz się ruszyć. Jesteś uwięziony, w samym środku. Możesz to zobaczyć? Widzisz to, naprawdę to widzisz?  
\- Tak – mówi John miękko. Jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, a ręce bardzo stabilne.  
\- Więc chowasz się w swojej głowie, tak? Głęboko w środku, gdzie jest cicho? Jesteś tam teraz, tylko dlatego, że to opisałem, prawda?  
John kiwa głową. Jego włosy ocierają się o palce Sherlocka. Detektyw zaciska mocno oczy z bardzo prostego powodu. Nie jest w stanie utrzymać ich otwartych.  
\- A co, jeśli w twojej głowie byłoby gorzej niż na zewnątrz?  
Nie jest w stanie otworzyć oczu, nie umie spojrzeć na Johna i zobaczyć, jak przyjaciel nie rozumie. Nie może. Ignorancja Johna go zniszczy, w chwili, w której John zapyta „A próbowałeś litu?” Sherlock poczuje bardzo silną potrzebę rozłożenia ramion i skoczenia z czubka Eye of London. Więc nie patrzy. Czuje twarz Johna pod palcami. Jak dotąd, jest nieruchoma. Bardzo nieruchoma. Na razie jest skupiony. Na razie.  
\- A co, jeśli nigdzie nie byłoby cicho? I co, gdybyś wcale nie był tobą... co, jeśli byłbyś inteligentny, bardzo inteligentny, gdybyś był najinteligentniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego możesz sobie wyobrazić i czuł to wszystko aż do kości, gdybyś nie mógł przestać być inteligentnym albo znaleźć ciszy... Co, gdybyś musiał zostać tam, gdzie krzyki, już na zawsze?  
\- Oszalałbym – mówi John.  
\- No więc tak właśnie to wygląda.  
\- Cały czas?  
\- Nie. Czasami. Gdy się nudzę. Chociaż... nuda nie jest najlepszym słowem w takim momencie.  
Zapada cisza. Sherlock ledwie jest w stanie oddychać.  
\- Na miłość boską, spójrz na mnie, ty obłąkańcu – żąda John.  
Sherlock otwiera oczy. John wcale nie wygląda na zagubionego. Nie uśmiecha się, tak jak wtedy gdy czegoś nie rozumie i się tego wstydzi. Nie zamiera, tak jak wtedy, gdy nie rozumie czegoś ważniejszego i nie przejmuje się wstydem. Wygląda tak, jak wtedy, gdy coś dokładnie rozumie. Jego cienkie brwi są uniesione, usta zaciśnięte, cały jest cichy i spokojny.  
\- Byłeś nieznośnym chamem, w związku z czym jak zachowałem się raczej obrzydliwie. - zauważa John. - Ale... Po prostu... Gdy nie możesz mi czegoś powiedzieć, czy nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie możesz powiedzieć? I wtedy jakoś to wyciągnę?  
Sherlock zastanawia się. Czuje taką ulgę, że to podziałało, że ma wrażenie, iż łaskocze go skóra. Tak jakby jeszcze przed chwilą była naciągnięta za mocno, a teraz idealnie pasowała.  
\- Myślę, że mogę spróbować.  
\- I wtedy – kontynuuje John. - kiedy będziesz się tak czuł, możemy spróbować... jakichś alternatyw do twojego zwykłego pragnienia śmierci?  
\- Jakich alternatyw?  
\- No nie wiem. Strzelnica.  
\- Nuda.  
\- Eksperymenty?  
\- Nie zawsze wystarczają.  
\- Irytowanie twojego brata.  
\- Niezłe.  
\- Lekcje latania.  
\- A po co?  
\- No to seks.  
\- Jak mam uprawiać z tobą seks, jeśli cię nie widzę? Nie mogę nic zobaczyć, gdy to się dzieje, nawet ty blakniesz. To właśnie próbowałem odzyskać.  
\- Twoje libido ma dużo wspólnego ze wzrokiem, co?  
\- Jestem mężczyzną. Nie jestem _biologicznym_ dziwadłem. Skup się.  
\- Pieprzyć to – mówi John, wzruszając ramionami. - Więc będziemy ryzykować życie i udowadniać, że jesteśmy mądrzy. Pasowało nam jak dotąd.  
Kobieta rujnująca gołębie żołądki zerka w ich stronę, gdy Sherlock pochyla się i całuje Johna, jakby ten był antidotum przeciw truciźnie. O ile pamięta, nigdy nie całował nikogo w parku. Nie, żeby nie chciał, raczej dlatego, że _oni_ nie chcieli. Zwłaszcza Seb, z tym swoim snobistycznym podejściem jestem-homo-dopóki-mam-ochotę i aspiracją na wyrwanie kobiety z wyższych sfer. Taka postawa nie tylko odrzucała Sherlocka, ale też raniła jego uczucia. Które ma. Uczucia, znaczy się. Sherlock jest żywą legendą, jest chodzącym cudem, ludzie powinni chcieć się z nim całować publicznie. Powinni go _zachęcać_ do takich czynności. Wybaczył Sebowi bycie biseksualistą, ale nie mógł przymknąć oka na hipokryzję. Więc nie ma nic przeciwko, o nie, _boże, nie_ , jest w porządku, _bardzo, bardzo w porządku_ , nigdy nie widział nic niestosownego we wsuwaniu języka pomiędzy czyjeś zęby tuż obok jeziorka z łódkami. I John też by uznał, że to w porządku, Dzięki Bogu.  
Ale najbardziej cudowne jest to, że John ewidentnie wskrzesił całkowicie martwy język. Sherlock nie przestaje go całować, jego usta są zbyt ciepłe, ale uśmiecha się do jego warg. I nagle czuje coś jeszcze weselszego i zaczyna się cicho śmiać.  
\- Czego się znowu chichrasz? - dopytuje się John. Jego jedna ręka leży na udzie Sherlocka, a druga na bladym karku.  
\- Niczego. Jesteś bardzo dobrym lekarzem. Bardzo, bardzo dobrym, lepszym, niż myślisz. Nie przesłuchuj mnie, teraz się całujemy.  
\- Nie przesłuchuję cię, a zresztą... Droczę się z tobą z czystej sympatii. Ale jeśli dasz się zabić, _zamorduję cię_. Możesz być pewien. Jasne?  
\- Idealnie – wzdycha Sherlock. - Boże, to idealnie, a ty nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. Ty jesteś idealny. Teraz się zamknij. Nigdy wcześniej nie przelizałem się z nikim w parku Regents.  
Więc całują się, dopóki nie dochodzą do wniosku, że im wystarczy. Sherlockowi zabiera to dużo czasu. Słońce prawie już zaszło, a policjanci zaczynają patrzeć na nich podejrzliwie. Jest nieco dekadencko i publicznie, i w związku z tym niezwykle.  
I zdaje się, że Johnowi to w ogóle nie przeszkadza.

Po dokładnie dwóch tygodniach Sherlock popełnia poważny błąd.  
John jest z ekipą z Yardu na parterze stodoły. Jest z Detektywem Inspektorem Geoffem Lestradem, którego Sherlock lubi coraz bardziej, z Andersonem, cholernym bucem i z Donovan, do której Sherlock ostatnio puszcza oko. Nigdy nie odpowiada mu tym samym, ani razu, tylko przewraca oczami. Ale on wie, że kobieta nie życzy mu źle. I że uśmiecha się, gdy na nią nie patrzy, widzi to w lusterkach samochodowych i podejrzewa, że ona zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. To już coś. No i nie zawiodła Johna, prawda? Wszyscy ci ludzie – oraz większość potencjalnych przestępców – znajdują się na dole. Sherlock, jak zwykle o kilka kroków przed resztą, jest na piętrze. Stoi przed mężczyzną, którego naprawdę szukają, liderem gangu zbirów. Facet wygląda jak istna definicja przestępcy, ze złotymi zębami i imieniem, które brzmi jak przekleństwo. Kratides. I nagle dzieje się coś bardzo, ekscytującego, bardzo interesującego i niezbyt szczęśliwego.  
Facet o imieniu Kratides, winny zmuszania do niewolnictwa seksualnego na wybrzeżu Tamizy, jakimś cudem ma maczetę. I jej używa.  
Nóż przecina udo Sherlocka jakby ciął trawę. A Sherlock upada.  
Tak, jak upada trawa.  
„Widziałem kiedyś, jak ścinali zboże na wsi i to dokładnie tak wyglądało. Ale nie było tak czerwone. I nawet pomijając czerwień, siano nie tworzy takich kałuż.” - myśli.  
Wszystko odrobinę zamazuje mu się przed oczami.  
Beton jest niewiarygodnie zimny. Sherlock usiłuje krzyczeć o pomoc, ale stwierdza, że nie jest w tym zbyt dobry, bo nie ma żadnego doświadczenia. Nigdy nie wołał o pomoc. Nigdy. Zawsze przypuszczał, że jest ponad to. Więc zmuszenie głosu do współpracy, gdy ból przenika ciało, a przed oczami wybuchają iskry, jest raczej trudne. Sherlock zastanawia się, co lekarze mają na myśli, gdy mówią „wykrwawiać się” i czy właśnie to, co się z nim dzieje. Bardzo trudno jest wydać z siebie dźwięk, gdy rozpruto ci udo a może nawet podbrzusze, ale jeśli naprawdę się wykrwawia, John pewnie chciałby wiedzieć. Ostatecznie, jest lekarzem.  
Naprawdę powinien spróbować krzyknąć. To cięcie może mieć coś wspólnego z tętnicą udową. Próbuje, ale już nie jest w stanie.  
Telefon ma w kieszeni po nieuszkodzonej stronie. Świetnie. Trzęsie się, szybko traci siłę w palcach, ale udaje mu się wystukać właściwą wiadomość. Wszystko, co najważniejsze. Wszystko, co chce, by wiedziano o człowieku, którym się stał przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy.

_Pierwsze piętro, mordowany._

_Byłeś najlepszym, co mnie spotkało._

_SH_

Sherlock budzi się w szpitalu.  
Okazuje się, że boli go wiele różnych części ciała. Bardzo boli. A ewidentnie jest pod wpływem środków przeciwbólowych.  
Na przykład noga. Zdaje się, że jest z nią naprawdę kiepsko. Głowa na drugim miejscu, ale dzielnie ubiega się o pierwszeństwo. Detektyw ma wrażenie, że mózg wypełnia mu pajęczyna.

**_Niedziela rano żółtą ciężarówkę każdego maklera magiczne uczucie._ **

Nie, to nie tak. Próbuje jeszcze raz.

**_Jeden słodki sen kiedyś istniała droga spełnił się dzisiaj powrotna do domu._ **

O matko, nie. Co za bzdury.  
Nic nie działa tak, jak powinno. A gdy się porusza...  
Och.  
Sherlock spogląda w dół i dostrzega szpitalną pidżamę. I grubą warstwę bandaży wokół swojego uda.  
 _Po co mi to?_  
W sali nie ma nikogo poza nim. Jest malutka, a jednak dziwnie pusta. Ściany w kolorze nudnego beżu. Zapytałby Mycrofta, czy tę prywatność zawdzięcza jego, ale, oczywiście, nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się podziała jego komórka. Bardzo niepokojące, to tak, jakby go zakneblowano. W sali znajduje się jedno okno z zaciągniętymi roletami. Koło łóżka stoi parawan, ale Sherlock i tak widzi drzwi. Jedynki są drogie, a więc faktycznie robota Mycrofta. Sherlock jest zadowolony z tej dedukcji. Jeszcze chwila i, sądząc po tej dziwnej ciszy, uznałby, że jest jedynym człowiekiem na świecie.  
Czuje też niezwykłą suchość w gardle. To niewłaściwe, przecież ma podłączoną kroplówkę do ramienia. Po czym zerka na nią, na torebki wiszące na wieszaku i uświadamia sobie dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, ma niesamowitego farta, że żyje. Po drugie, stracił masę krwi i właśnie jest poddawany transfuzji. No jasne, dlatego wysiadły mu ślinianki. Igła wbita w ramię jest czymś bardzo znajomym, ale nie zastanawia się nad tym. Nie jest w stanie. Tkwi w otchłani, na poziomie piekła.  
Już za późno. Detektyw wbija wzrok w metal w swoim ramieniu. Otrząsa się.  
Bardzo próbuje nie myśleć o tym, jakie to wszystko jest obrzydliwe. Może znieść unieruchomienie, ale nie własną słabość. Może znieść rany, ale teraz jest inaczej. Nie może się nawet _poruszyć_. I, oczywiście, może znieść leczenie w szpitalu, to zdarzyło się więcej razy, niż umie policzyć („Piętnaście, łącznie z tym” - poprawia się. Stanowcze nie dla niedopowiedzeń.) Co jest obrzydliwe, to idea, że kawałki jego ciała należą teraz całkowicie do obcej osoby, że to, co ma pod skórą jest obce, jego serce bije jak szalone, to _ohydne_.  
Gdy otwierają się drzwi, Sherlock zmusza się, by uchylić powieki.  
Najpierw zauważa, że John coś mówi. Worki pod jego oczami znów podwoiły swoją wielkość i jest bledszy niż zwykle, ale bardzo spokojny i ewidentnie tłumaczy, co się stało i to naprawdę smutne, że Sherlock znów utracił swój angielski, już całkiem nieźle się nim porozumiewali. John marszczy brwi. Jest tak zmęczony, że nawet dołek w jego podbródku wygląda na głębszy. Ma na sobie szpitalne spodnie i biały, bawełniany t-shirt. Sięga po nadgarstek Sherlocka i kładzie palce, by zbadać puls, jednocześnie zerkając na zegarek.  
Wtedy Sherlock zauważa, że do lewego ramienia Johna przyklejony jest plaster.  
To niemożliwe.  
Może jednak?  
Ludzie jak on nie zasługują na takie rzeczy. Marzenie stało się rzeczywistością.  
\- Dobra. Jest nieźle – mówi John. To pierwsza rzecz, którą Sherlock naprawdę zarejestrował. - Twój puls jest mocniejszy. Dzięki Bogu.  
Sherlock zerka na torebkę od transfuzji, a potem na ramię Johna.  
\- Był masakryczny karambol na M4 – wyjaśnia John. - Cysterna wywaliła się na autostradzie. Coś strasznego, oczywiście nic wspólnego z nami. Ale skończyła im się cała krew A-.  
Sherlock unosi brew w niemym pytaniu.  
\- Prawie półtora litra, ale dali mi wystarczająco dużo osocza, żeby... czy ty masz pojęcie, jakim jesteś kretynem? Możesz już mówić? Świetnie. Zamknij się. Prawie odsze... myślałem, że odszedłeś. Jezu, Sherlock, to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłeś mi zrobić... i _maczeta_? Na litość boską, teraz co, jebany rapier? I do tego _sam_? Nie mogłeś poczekać dwóch cholernych minut, żeby... i jeszcze SMS. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby krzyknąć? Jak na geniusza, przysięgam, jesteś największym debilem na świecie. Mam dość. Naprawdę. Po prostu... wystarczy. Najprawdopodobniej będziesz chodził bez problemów, miałeś masę szczęścia i świetnego chirurga, znam go trochę, ale... Sherlock, wybacz, ale dlaczego do diabła uśmiechasz się jak kompletny wariat? Nie mam na to siły.  
\- Przepraszam – szepcze Sherlock. - Ale to taki wspaniały dzień. Jak Boże Narodzenie, jak... najlepszy na świecie.  
Łagodna twarz Johna zaczyna przypominać pomięty kawałek papieru i to najbardziej zdumiewająca rzecz, jaką Sherlock widział w życiu. Doktor wzdycha i próbuje coś zrozumieć. Nie jest mu łatwo, utknął w ślepej uliczce, a Sherlock go za to nie wini. Ale nie umie przestać się uśmiechać. Wszystko jest zbyt cudowne. John wygląda na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego, i wtedy dostrzega, na co patrzy się Sherlock – na jego ramię.  
\- Jesteś... o Boże.  
Jeden z kącików ust Sherlocka unosi się jeszcze wyżej.  
\- Zachwycony z powodu transfuzji?  
Sherlock kiwa głową. To zupełnie niesamowite. Jak to się mogło stać? Nigdy nie przypuszczał, ze jego życie może się tak doskonale ułożyć. Wszystkie fragmenty układanki pasują.  
John przejeżdża dłonią po twarzy i siada na brzegu łóżka, uważając na ranę po maczecie. Sięga po szklankę wody, a Sherlock posłusznie bierze z niej łyk. Przypuszcza, że nadal się uśmiecha, bo John wygląda, jakby chciał nim potrząsnąć. Ale nic na to nie można poradzić.  
\- Podsumujmy. Prawie umarłeś. Prawie umierając, wysłałeś mi SMS-a. Był niemal słodki. Niemal wzruszający. Ale niezupełnie. W każdym razie mam namacalny dowód. A teraz oddałem ci krew, a ty masz radochę jak dzieciak w wesołym miasteczku.  
Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i znów szczerzy zęby.  
\- Weź trochę mojej.  
\- Co?  
\- Możesz sobie zabrać moją krew w ramach rewanżu.  
\- Sherlock, to przeczyłoby całej idei transfuzji.  
\- No i co, John. Co z tego. To prezent.  
John odgarnia kosmyk czarnych włosów, który wyraźnie zasłaniał mu wyraz twarzy Sherlocka.  
\- Pozwól, że ci coś wyjaśnię. Moja krew, którą długo i namiętnie produkowałem, jest w moich żyłach. I w twoich. Z kolei _twoja_ krew została na podłodze w stodole. I to _twoja wina_. Rozlałeś się na beton, rozumiesz. Ty absolutnie nieznośny dupku. Straciłeś tyle krwi, przeraziłeś mnie na śmierć.  
\- Wiem. Przepraszam, weź sobie mojej.  
John mruga, walcząc z uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteś zupełnie naćpany, prawda?  
Sherlock zastanawia się nad tym pytaniem i nie może się z nim zgodzić. Potrzebuje dużo więcej dragów, żeby się naćpać. Ale jeśli mówi coś idiotycznego albo Nie W Porządku – a przypuszcza, że właśnie to robi – bycie naćpanym stanowi niezłą wymówkę.  
\- Tak, ale to bez znaczenia, myślałem o tym od wieków i byłoby idealnie. Dam ci trochę.  
\- Nie.  
\- Odrobinę.  
\- Dzięki bardzo, nie chcę nawet kropli zmorfinizowanej, wampirycznej krwi.  
\- Nie jestem wampirem – mówi Sherlock, zanim orientuje się, że John żartuje. Wargi doktora nadal drgają od z trudem powstrzymywanego uśmiechu. - Dobra, w porządku, jestem wampirem, więc po prostu... zregeneruję się, prawda? Nie można mnie zabić w ten sposób. Więc weź sobie trochę.  
\- Potrzebujesz swojej krwi.  
\- Tylko tyle, ile wejdzie do strzykawki. Weź. Nie rozumiesz, jaki to wspaniały dzień? - śmieje się Sherlock.  
\- Ty... - mówi John bardzo ostrożnie i czule, a jego cienkie wargi przyciskają się do szerokich ust Sherlocka. - ...właśnie zostałeś zdiagnozowany jako niepoczytalny. Przez profesjonalistę. I przestań chichotać, jesteśmy w szpitalu.  
Sherlock przestaje, ale tylko dlatego, że John go całuje. Myśl, że John całuje Sherlocka, w którego ciele w tym samym momencie płynie krew Johna jest po prostu magiczna. Przypuszcza, że nie wydarzy się nigdy nic lepszego, nie śmiałby nawet o tym marzyć. Nic nie może być wspanialsze niż posiadania krwi Johna, podczas gdy John go całuje. Ale John jest przecież nieprzewidywalny, a wiodą niebezpieczne życie. Może kiedyś coś pobije na głowę nawet ten moment. Sherlock nie oczekiwał niczego, więc rozsądnie jest założyć, że nie przewidzi też następnego niesamowitego wydarzenia.  
Jak _wspaniale_.  
\- Tylko malutki zastrzyk. Powiedz, że to przemyślisz.  
\- Przemyślę, przemyślę, gdy nie będziesz tak naćpany. - John całuje teraz jego powieki i jest tak spokojnie. W końcu wszystko jest ciche i ciepłe. - Chociaż będzie to pozbawione jakiegokolwiek medycznego sensu. To twoja idea romantyzmu?  
\- To rozsądna hipoteza – zgadza się Sherlock.  
\- No jasne. Powinienem był to przewidzieć. Twój romantyzm jest nieco przerażający.  
\- Dobrze sobie radzisz ze stresem. Dobrze sobie radzisz teraz.  
\- Dzięki. Chcesz mi zdradzić coś więcej, skoro już jesteś na pochodnych opium?  
\- Piosenka nie chciała przestać grać, próbowałem ją zmiażdżyć, a ty sprawiłeś, że zniknęła.  
John mruga i poprawia prześcieradło.  
\- Nie ma za co.  
\- Angielski się popsuł, ale go naprawiłeś.  
\- To niemożliwe. I nonsensowne. To niemożliwy nonsens, ale – i jakoś mnie to nie dziwi – myślę, że rozumiem.  
\- Jeszcze będziesz chciał mojej krwi, zobaczysz. - Oczy Sherlocka same się zamykają. Jest bardzo szczęśliwy i bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. - A przynajmniej odrobiny. Jestem niesamowity, spójrz no na mnie.  
\- No, to ci muszę przyznać, jesteś niesamowity. I zazwyczaj bardzo piękny. Ale teraz wyglądasz jak miejsce zbrodni, serio.  
„Nic nie szkodzi. Kochasz miejsca zbrodni” - myśli Sherlock.  
Już się nie martwi, czy to przypadkiem nie jest myślenie życzeniowe. Na ramieniu Johna Watsona jest blizna, która wygląda jak mapa jakiegoś miejsca i Sherlock Holmes kiedyś wymyśli, jakiego. John Watson wygląda na młodszego o dziesięć lat, gdy się uśmiecha. John Watson strzela z pistoletu, jakby ten wyrastał mu z ramienia. Jon Watson wie, co jest dobre i to on podarował detektywowi krew, więc to musi być w porządku. Wszystko jest w porządku. To niemal tak, jakby ktoś go rozumiał. Albo i lepiej – jakby ktoś wreszcie _próbował_. „Gdyby John Watson był trochę większy” - myśli Sherlock mętnie. - „byłby proporcjonalnie lepszy i cieplejszy, to fakt naukowy. Wtedy nikt by do niego nigdy nie strzelił, bo rozpoznałby go z daleka i nie mógłby tego zrobić. Dzięki bogu, że jest tak mały. I że nie trafili. Inaczej mógłby nie przyjechać do Londynu.”  
\- Kochasz miejsca zbrodni. – Uśmiecha się Sherlock. Gdy zasypia, czuje dotyk palców na twarzy.  
\- Boże, tak – słyszy ostatkiem świadomości. - Oczywiście, że kocham.


End file.
